


Enfrentando miedos

by PamePenguin, V_aleska



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Stiles, Bad Decisions, Derek Comes Back, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, Hale Family Feels, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Derek, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles is a dad, Stilinski Family Feels, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamePenguin/pseuds/PamePenguin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_aleska/pseuds/V_aleska
Summary: Stiles y sus hijos tenían una buena vida lejos de Beacon Hills, hasta que la verdadera naturaleza de los niños se manifestó en un confuso incidente. Ahora no les queda más que llegar a una ciudad que les puede causar mucho daño, con la esperanza de salvar sus vidas.





	1. Principios inciertos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Esta es la primera vez que publicamos una historia en este fandom, esperamos que les guste.  
> Antes que empiecen a leer queremos aclarar que solo hemos visto hasta la temporada 5A y sabemos ciertos datos sobre el resto de las temporadas. Así que, es estrictamente canon hasta esa parte de la serie. El resto es creado por nuestras mentes para que Stiles y Derek tengan el final feliz que tanto merecen.
> 
>    
> Saludos y abrazos.
> 
> Pamela & Valeska.

Stiles cierra con fuerza la puerta del jeep. Toca la pistola de servicio que lleva a cabo su costumbre por costumbre y empieza a caminar hacia la escuela. Camina dando pasos firmes, con la cabeza en alto, observando con atención cada rincón del edificio, alerta frente a cualquier peligro potencial. Sabe que está siendo algo paranoico, pero los años que ha pasado como agente del FBI, el conjunto que nunca se ha podido es lo suficientemente cuidadoso, y menos aún, cuando sus hijos están involucrados en el cuadro.

 

El camino hacia la oficina central se hace eterno. Su corazón empieza a latir con fuerza, todo parece más lejano. Sus manos sudan, la ansiedad lo consume. Quiere ver sus bebes, necesita verificar que están bien para poder volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

 

Hace aproximadamente una hora Stiles estaba en su oficina terminando el papeleo de un caso anterior cuando su teléfono sonó. No dudo ni un segundo en contestar cuando vio que la llamada provenía de la escuela. La secretaría al otro lado del teléfono dijo que sus hijos se habían metido en una pelea con algunos niños. Luego de cortar la llamada, Stiles abandonó su oficina y se dirigió a un defensor. Thomas y Claudia se quedaron sin garras si fuera necesario.

_Que ironía._

 

Finalmente, Stiles llega a la oficina del director. Ni siquiera golpea las puertas, solo entra. Lo saluda una mujer que dice llamarse Sharon y ser la secretaria que avisó del incidente, pero la ignora completamente cuando tenía un costado de la habitación a sus dos pequeños hijos de seis años sentados en las sillas de plástico a un costado de la oficina. Los niños están encorvados en sí mismos, tomados de la mano, respirando agitadamente. Stiles corre hacia ellos y verifica si tienen heridas visibles, no encuentra nada, excepto los ojos con lágrimas de sus bebes. Los niños abrazan a su padre enseguida cuando ven a su padre, Stiles las sostienen con fuerza. La irritación llega a Stiles, así pagará a quien haya hecho llorar a sus pequeños hijos.

 

La secretaría sigue llamando a Stiles, pero él sigue ignorando, sus hijos son ahora y siempre lo único que importará. Stiles acaricia lentamente las espaldas de Thomas y Claudia, tratando de reconfortarlos, restringen su rostro en el cuello de su padre, aspirando su olor, eso siempre parece calmarlos. Después de unos minutos más de conexión padre e hijos, Stiles decide empezar a preguntar, debe saber qué es lo que pasó para que los niños terminen en la oficina del director.

 

-Thomas, Claudia. Bebés, mírenme. -dice Stiles. -¿Qué es lo qué paso? ¿Por qué están acá? ¿Alguien les hizo daño? -continúa Stiles, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas en los rostros de los niños.

 

Los niños no alcanzan una respuesta, porque una voz profunda de un hombre interrumpe.

 

-No, Señor Stilinski. Nadie les hizo daño a sus hijos, todo lo contrario. -dice el hombre, que Stiles reconoce como el director de la escuela, Michael Simons.

 

Stiles se levantó del suelo, donde estaba arrodillado frente a sus hijos. Al padre no le pasa desapercibida la mirada de desagrado que el otro hombre la dirige a sus hijos. Los niños se aferran a la cadera de su padre.

 

-Simones. ¿Me puede decir por qué mis hijos están acá? -exclama Stiles, en el mismo tono que usa cuando se interrogará a un sospechoso y un semblante desafiante.

 

-Se lo diré en cuando entre a mi oficina, Señor Stilinski. Por favor, pase. -dice el hombre en un tono neutral, luego entra de la oficina de la que salió.

 

Stiles vuelve a la atención de los niños que abrazan con fuerzas su cadera. Toma los niños de sus manos y hace que vuelves a sentarte en las sillas de plástico. Necesita saber qué fue lo que pasó. No es para nada común que sus hijos sean llamados a la dirección, y mucho menos que a él le solicitarán su presencia fuera de las reuniones de padres. Stiles se arrodilla frente a Thomas ya Claudia, todavía manteniendo sus manos unidas.

 

-¡Papi, tu no quise hacerlo! -prácticamente grita Claudia, se ve asustada, más pequeña aún con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

 

-Shh, bebé, tranquila. ¿Me puedes decir qué es lo qué pasó? ¿Por qué están acá? -dice Stiles, limpiando las lágrimas de la cara de su hija. Para luego besarla a ella y Thomas en la frente.

 

-Nos estaban molestando, papi. -dice Thomas, en un tono bajo. La sangre comienza a hervir en el cuerpo de Stiles. Quien tiene el último palo en sus manos, sufre las penas del infierno.

 

-Nosotros ... -alcanza a decir Claudia, pero es interrumpida por Simons, quien ha salido nuevamente de la oficina con un ceño fruncido.

 

-Seños Stilinski, puede por favor pase a mi oficina. -dice el director, en el umbral de la oficina. Stiles gira su cabeza hacia el hombre y asiente molesto.

 

-Bebés, debo ir a hablar con el director. ¿Me pueden esperar acá? Les prometo que estar bien. ¿Pueden hacer eso por mí? -dice Stiles, levantándose del suelo.

 

 -¡Papi, no! ¡No nos dejes solos! -grita Thomas, levantándose de la silla y agarrándose de la pierna de Stiles.

 

-Bebé, tranquilo. Ya vuelvo, seré rápido. -dice en un tono calmado Stiles, eso parece tranquilizar al niño que vuelve a estar junto a su hermana. Los niños se toman de la mano, Stiles les da una pequeña sonrisa. -Todo estará bien, bebes. Lo prometo, ya vuelvo. -menciona Stiles, luego camina hacia la oficina del director.

 

Cuando Stiles entra a la oficina le da una mirada general a la oficina, como lo hizo con el resto de la escuela. Búsqueda de posibles y posibles rutas de escape en caso de que alguien o algo quisieran atacar a sus hijos. El director Simons está sentado en una silla de cuero negra frente a un escritorio de madera, mira a Stiles con atención, él no se intimida. Stiles se sienta en la silla frente al director, lo mira desafiante.

 

-Señor Stilinski. Estoy seguro de que pregunta por qué su presencia fue solicitada aquí ¿No es así? -dice el director en un tono molesto.

 

Dios. Stiles no tiene estado ni los minutos a solas con el hombre y ya quiere golpearlo.

 

-Estoy seguro de que sí. -sigue Simons. Stiles comienza a preguntar, sabe qué algo debe estar realmente mal, pero se mantiene estoico. No a la debilidad, ese es su lema Cuando eres débil, la gente se aprovecha de ti, te lástima, y luego se burla de ti. Se burla de la confianza que depositaste en ellos. Te hacen sufrir. Y él no puede permitirse eso, y mucho menos que eso les pase a sus hijos.

 

-Ve directo al grano, Simons. -dice Stiles, en un tono irritado.

 

-Está bien, Señor Stilinski. Lo que sucedió con sus hijos es una situación muy delicada: el director, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su barbilla.

 

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

 

-Hoy sus hijos infectas involucrados en una pelea. -dice Simons mirando fijamente a Stiles.

 

-¿Cómo que en una pelea? -exclama Stiles.

 

-Como escuchó, Señor Stilinski. Ellos agredieron a compañeros de clases sin razón.

 

-Eso no puede ser cierto, mis hijos nunca harían algo así.

 

-Señor Stilinski, eso fue lo que paso. Los niños agredidos informaron que de la nada sus hijos están en un atacarlos.

 

-Acá debería haber un error. Yo conozco a mis hijos, ellos nunca harían algo así. Y si lo hicieron, estoy seguro de que solo en defensa propia. -exclama Stiles enojado -¿Acaso les preguntaron a mis hijos qué fue lo qué paso? ¿Se quedó solo con lo que los otros niños?

 

-Bueno, señor Stilinski. Si la agresión fue parte de sus hijos o parte de los niños no fue la verdadera razón por la cual fue llamado. -dice Simons. - Los testigos del incidente que Claudia, y luego Thomas tenía garras en vez de uñas, colmillos. También señalaron que su cara cambio, que no parecían humanos.

 

El corazón de Stiles comienza a palpitar con fuerza en su corazón. Esto no puede estar pasando, se supone que ellos no son hijos así, se suponen que son humanos. ¡Diablos! Stiles siente que el aire no está llegando a sus pulmones, es un principio de ataque de pánico. Respira Stiles, respira se repite en su cabeza. Actúa como si no supieras de qué está hablando. Tranquilo. ¡Malditos genes de hombres lobos!

 

-Al principio creí que solo era parte de la imaginación de los niños, pero varios de los que también lo vieron. -sigue hablando el director Simons - Lo peor es que los niños que lo tienen tienen profundos rasguños en sus brazos y estómago Pareciera que los atacó un animal, en vez de unos pequeños niños de 6 años.

 

El pulso de Stiles sigue aumentando. Trata de mirar hacia atrás para echar un vistazo a sus hijos, pero solo logrado a la puerta.

 

-Lo que estoy diciendo, director Simons, es completamente inverosímil. -dice Stiles, en un tono neutro y calmado. El que usa cuando debe hablar con sus superiores en el trabajo. 

 

-No sé lo que ocurre con sus hijos, señor Stilinski. O, si los demás alumnos y profesores están alucinando. - dice el director, sacándose los lentes y pasando sus manos por sus ojos. - Pero no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder. Quiero que sus hijos se vayan de esta escuela, lo antes posible. Debe estar agradecido que los padres de los niños atacados no reportaron el ataque a la policía.

 

-Simons, le repito acá debe haber un error. - dice Stiles, tratando de hacer el desentendido para no poner en peligro a sus hijos.

 

Cuando Stiles salió de Beacon Hills pensó que su vida se había comenzado a equilibrar, pero cuando se enteró de Thomas y Claudia supo que las cosas cambiarían aún más. Desde que sus hijos estuvieron en busca de algún rasgo propio de los hombres lobos. Los niños fueron creciendo, y nada. Stiles estaba convencido de que sus hijos eran humanos, pero el incidente de hoy le proba lo contrario.

 

-Señor Stilinski, no haga las cosas tan difíciles. La escuela no quiere problemas. -dice Simons. - Puede retirar los papeles con información de los niños con mi secretaría, la mujer que se encuentra en la recepción.

 

Stiles no responde. Solo se levanta y sale de la oficina. Lo primero que puede salir es a sus niños angustiados. Stiles toma las mochilas que están en el suelo y las pone al hombro, luego toma sus hijos de la mano y vende la oficina.

 

No hay nada que pueda hacer, solo importa la seguridad de sus hijos.

 

\---

 

Stiles y los niños llegan al estacionamiento de la escuela. Stiles desbloquea el auto y lanza en el comportamiento trasero las mochilas de los niños. Thomas y Claudia suben enseguida al jeep negro, la cuesta un poco subió por su altura, pero lo logró. Los niños temen que su padre esté enojado con ellos, que se quede en silencio y quietos en sus sillas. Stiles cierra el compartimiento trasero y se dirige hacia sus hijos, como ya están sentados en sus sillas les abrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se va a su asiento.

 

Stiles toma con fuerza el manubrio del jeep. Esto no puede estar pasando, se supone que al irse de Beacon Hills los hombres lobos iban a desaparecer de su vida. No más actividad sobrenatural, no más peligro. Claro, siempre dentro de la medida, si al fin y el cabo trabaja para el FBI. Pero aún así, en seis años de vida, los niños no habían manifestado ningún rasgo licántropo, él estaba seguro de que sus bebes eran humanos como él. Pero no, el destino se tenía que poner en su contra otra vez, lobos, sus hijos son lobos, increíble.

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda mirando sus manos en el volante, pero Stiles es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su pequeña niña habla en un tono tembloroso.

 

-Papi ¿Estás enojado con nosotros? -pregunta Claudia desde su sillita. Thomas escucha atento, no quiere que su padre esté enojado con ellos.

 

Stiles termina de salir de su aturdimiento, debe dejar de pensar en el pasado y enfocarse en el presente. En la vida que tiene ahora, en sus hijos. Es lo único que importa

 

-No, bebé tranquila. Tranquilo ambos. No hicieron nada malo, no estoy enojado con ustedes, todo lo contrario. -exclama Stiles. El hombre está frustrado por toda la situación, pero no puede manifestarlo frente a sus niños, debe mantener la calma.

 

-¿De verdad, papi? "-ahora pregunta Thomas - Yo no sé qué pasó, p-pero ...

 

-Ellos se estaban burlando de nosotros. -dice Claudia enojada. -Porque no tenemos una mami. Dijeron que éramos tontos, feos, muy tontos y que nadie queríamos nuestra mamá.

 

-Oh, cariño. Ustedes saben que nuestra familia es diferente a las otras. No hay un solo tipo de familia. Esos niños no saben lo que hablaban. -dice Stiles con voz calmada, tratando de tranquilizarlos.

 

-Lo sabemos, papi. - dice Thomas, con una pequeña sonrisa.  

 

-Qué bueno, bebé. Y ahora díganme ¿Eso fue todo lo que pasó? -pregunta Stiles.

 

-Ellos empujaron a Thomas, papi. Ellos nos querían golpear y yo me enoje mucho. -dice Claudia con voz acelerada y nerviosa.

 

-No sé que nos pasó, papi. -dice Thomas. Su sonrisa desaparecía, con voz entrecortada como si quisiera volver a llorar. - ¿De verdad que no estas enojado, papi?

 

-Si, bebes. Ahora nos vamos a tranquilizar y ir a casa. Tenemos muchas cosas que conversar. -dice Stiles encendiendo el auto para irse del lugar.

 

El viaje a casa se desarrolla en casi absoluto silencio, solo se escuchan algunos murmullos ocasionales entre Thomas y Claudia. La mirada de Stiles está fija en el frente. Cuando llegan al conjunto de departamentos en que viven, Stiles saca a sus hijos de sus sillas, toma las mochilas de la parte trasera del auto, toma de las manos a sus niños, bloquea el auto y se mueve hacia su hogar.

 

Los tres van en el ascensor hasta el décimo piso, donde se encuentra su departamento. Stiles abre la puerta y tira las mochilas al suelo. Él les dice a los niños que vayan a sentarse en la sala, necesitan que este tema se aclare lo antes posible. Los niños hacen lo que su padre pide y él aprovecha a guardar su arma de servicio en la caja fuerte que se encuentra escondida en su armario, luego se vuelve con sus hijos.

 

Cuando Stiles entra a la sala con sus inquietos niños sentados en el sofá más grande. Stiles se sienta al medio de los inquietos niños y los abraza con fuerza. El miedo a que alguien venga y les haga daño, o se arrepintió de su corazón.

 

Thomas y Claudia le devuelven el abrazo a su padre con la misma fuerza, bastantes confundidos con todo lo que está sucediendo. No hay ninguno por qué un momento en su mellizo colmillos en vez de dientes, las cuentas en las mejillas, los largos en los ojos que los en las películas navideñas, las garras en vez de los ojos, los ojos dorados eran color verde, todo parecía ser una película de terror que a veces tiene padre cuando cree que ellos están dormidos.

 

Los tres se quedan abrazados unos minutos más en el sillón, hasta que Stiles decide que ya es tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

 

-Niños, lo que ocurrió hoy fue un accidente, porque no sabían lo especiales que son. -dice Stiles calmado y toma sus manos con delicadeza y cariño.

 

-¿Cómo? No entiendo, papi. -dice Claudia mirando confundida a su papá.

 

-¿Tenemos algo mal? -pregunta Thomas.

 

"No, ustedes solo son algo diferente al resto, pero eso no es algo malo, es un regalo" Stiles recordando que las palabras que escuchó hace algunos años hacia Scott.

 

-¿Qué es, papi? - pregunta Claudia intrigada.

 

-Ustedes, mis niños, hijo lobos. Son lobos. -dice como si hubiera soltado un gran secreto que se ha guardado en su garganta.

 

-¿Como los de las películas? -pregunta Thomas emocionado.

 

-No. -Stiles suelta una pequeña risa al escuchar a su hijo. -Son algo más diferentes, es por eso es que sacaron garras y colmillos hoy en la escuela.

 

-¿Tú también lo eres, papi? -pregunta Claudia apegándose más a su padre.

 

-No, mi niña. Yo solo soy un simple humano. -le responde Stiles, besando su frente. -Pero igual fuerte para cuidarlos a los dos. -los abraza con fuerza a ambos.

 

-Entonces ... ¿Por qué somos así? -pregunta Thomas confundido.

 

-Por su otro padre, él es un hombre lobo como ustedes. -dice Stiles algo nervioso, ya que ha estado ocultando demasiadas cosas a sus hijos.

 

-¿Otro papá? -pregunta confundida Claudia, mirándolo.

 

-¿Tú no eres nuestro papi? -pregunta Thomas con lágrimas en los ojos.

 

-Claro que soy su padre, niños. -dice Stiles abrazándolos a los dos con fuerza. -Pero como les dije, ustedes hijo especiales y nacieron de una manera diferente a la de los demás, nacieron de mí. -dice con firmeza Stiles, besando sus frentes. -Y otro ... hombre. -agrega al final algo dubitativo

 

Thomas y Claudia, lo miran confundido, que no saben cómo nacen o se hacen los bebes.

 

-¿Y quién es nuestro otro papá? -pregunta Claudia, mirando a Stiles con esos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad.

 

Stiles se tensa al escuchar esa pregunta. Se quedan en silencio unos momentos, no se espera tener esta conversación tan pronto con sus hijos, que aún no es tiempo para que sepan la verdad sobre su padre y lo que son.

 

-Yo también quiero saber. -dice Thomas emocionado saltando en el sofá.

 

-Es un hombre lobo muy fuerte. -Dice Stiles con calma, tratando de tranquilizarse a si mismo, besando las frentes de sus hijos.

 

-¿Algún día podremos conocerlo? -pregunta Claudia con esos ojos llenos de esperanza y alegría.

 

-Tal vez ... -responde Stiles, esperando que ese día no llegue nunca. Sin embargo, no puede destruir las ilusiones de sus pequeños hijos.

 

Las expresiones de ambos niños cambian rápidamente de una alegre a una triste, pero que aun en sus ojos se puede visualizar la esperanza que mantienen ambos. 

 

-No se preocupe, cuando sean grandes las explicadas para que puedan entenderse, aún hijo para saber esas cosas. -besa sus mejillas, tratando de consolarlos, para que no se sientan tristes por lo de su otro padre. Luego se levanta rápidamente del sofá con entusiasmo para motivar a sus hijos. -Ahora vayan a lavarse las manos, porque iremos a comer a ese italiano que tanto les gusta. ¿De acuerdo?

 

Ambos niños se levantaron emocionados y corrieron al baño, murmurando entre ellos. Ahora grandes sonrisas en sus lindos rostros.

 

\---

 

Si Stiles había pensado que las cosas se habían calmado después del incidente de la escuela, estaba muy equivocado. Se tomó una semana libre en el trabajo para poder encontrar una nueva escuela para los niños, además de empezar a enseñar a los niños todo sobre lo que sabía sobe la licantropía y todo lo relacionado con el control.

 

Hasta ahora no había tenido suerte con la escuela, pero se mantuvo tranquilo gracias a la promesa de Rafael McCall de que la daría más tiempo libre en el trabajo si lo necesitaba. Gracias a dios, porque parece que lo iba a necesitar. McCall había sufrido mucho por su vida, algo que no esperaba de su parte, debido a los problemas del pasado. Pero no se iba a quejar, el hombre lo había ayudado mucho en los últimos años.

 

Son pasadas las tres de la madrugada cuando un ruido despierta a Stiles. Años de entrenamiento y práctica con la crueldad del mundo. Así que, puedes levantar el más silencioso de tu cama y sacarte un cajón cerrado con llave de su cómoda y propia voz y caminar silenciosamente en dirección al ruido que lo sacó del mundo de los sueños.

 

Cuando Stiles cruza el umbral de la puerta de su casa escucha a sus hijos toser. Stiles se dirige silenciosamente a la habitación que comparte los menores, está a punto de entrar, hasta que ve una figura oscura y extraña por el rabillo del ojo. Stiles levanta su arma y camina hacia donde la figura, que ahora está en el suelo rodeado de un aura morado.

 

 _Acónito_ , le dice su mente a Stiles.

 

Stiles no sabe que está pasando, con cada paso que más cerca de la figura todo se ve más claro. El vapor de una especie de infusor que se está dispersando por toda la habitación. A él no le afecta, pero sabe que sus hijos corren gran riesgo. No hay ni un segundo y la otra persona en la extremidad que puede reconocerse como una pierna. La figura se da vuelta y la cara de un hombre de unos cuarenta años lo saluda.  

El hombre se retuerce unos segundos en el suelo tocando su pierna, pero se recupera rápidamente. Trata de sacar su cintura un arma, pero Stiles lo detiene con otro disparo esta vez en la mano.

 

-No te muevas ni un centímetro más o te volare los sesos. -dice Stiles enojado, y sin dejar de apuntar el arma hacia el hombre.

 

-Eso no es muy conveniente para ti, pequeña escoria. -responde el hombre con acento y con un tono de voz lleno de odio.

 

Stiles rodea al hombre, hasta que está frente al infusor. Las tomas de sus hijos son más fuertes ahora que el vapor se ha dispersado por el departamento. Otro disparo más, el infusor es destruido, se acerca rápidamente a la ventana de la habitación para abrir y que así todo se quede.

 

-¿Quién te envió? ¿Qué quieres? Responder a la próxima visita a tu cabeza. -dice Stiles enojado y acercándose al hombre, como un lobo que rodea a su presa.

 

El hombre se queda en silencio mirándolo desafiante. Stiles no duda ni un segundo y le dispara en el pie derecho, haciendo que grite de dolor.

 

-¡Moneda de diez centavos! -grita Stiles enojado golpeando su cara con su puño. Al no ver ninguna reacción de su parte, Stiles decide dispararle hacia el pene, haciendo que el hombre se retuerza sin control en el suelo. Grita y llora, Stiles disfruta al hombre que intenta dañar sus hijos  

 

El piso comienza a llegar a la sangre del intruso, este trata de arrastrarse hacia la salida, ahora asustado del dueño de casa, pero Stiles pisa con fuerza su pie herido, el hombre vuelve a gritar, lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos, como si le suplicara piedad, pero sin decir ni una palabra, mientras Stiles continúa apuntándolo con su arma entre los ojos del hombre.

 

-Dijo que me digas quién te envió. -dice Stiles con voz firme y con una mirada fría.

 

-No puedo decirte. -dice el hombre con tono desesperado y asustado. -Me mataran.

 

-No lo repetiré otra vez, dime quien te envió. -grita Stiles.

 

-No ... No puedo ...

 

Stiles vuelve a pisar el pie, herido del hombre, él solo necesita respuestas. El otro hombre no tiene grito por el dolor, el color se borra de su rostro. Stiles sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo para sacar la verdad al tipo del suelo.

 

-Si no me dices la verdad, vas a morir muy pronto maldito hijo de puta. -exclama Stiles. -¿Acaso quieres eso?

 

El hombre en el suelo no responde, solo mira a Stiles. Una maldita sonrisa se forma en su rostro y luego nada. Stiles maldice, pero esto no se queda así, él se encargará de eso.

 

 

 

\---

 

Stiles tiene una rápida revisión del departamento para asegurar que no haya más visitantes indefinidos, en ningún momento suelta su arma, preparado para la reproducción. Todo está libre, él corre a la habitación que comparte sus hijos. Su respiración es errática, sus manos tiemblan, siente que puede morir. Pero no se detiene, ya no es momento para tener un ataque de pánico, ahora su principal preocupación es el bienestar de sus hijos.

 

Thomas y Claudia están en la misma cama, abrazados. Ya no tosen más, ni siquiera se mueven.

 

Stiles se acerca a sus hijos, les habla, les pide que despierten, pero nada ocurre.

 

Por la mente de Stiles pasa un recuerdo de una conversación que habla con Scott cuando la madre de Allison lo atacó: " _Tuve que clavarme una aguja en el pecho para sacar el veneno de mis pulmones. Era eso o morir "._

 

Stiles no lo piensa más y corre al baño, del mueble bajo los lavamanos para el botiquín de primeros auxilios y saca unas largas tijeras. Stiles se acerca de sus hijos con miedo de hacer daños, pero sabe que no tiene otra opción. Con el dolor de su alma, corta la polera que está usando el pequeño Thomas y luego con fuerza entierra las filosas tijeras en el pecho de su niño, en el punto exacto en que se supone que está el pulmón derecho, luego hace lo mismo en el izquierdo

 

Thomas toma un gran respiro y luego grita de dolor, es desgarrador. La sangre corre por el pecho del niño. Las tijeras salen, y enseguida, junto al veneno que el niño había aspirado. Ahora Thomas está despierto, las lágrimas caen por sus ojos, se retuerce de dolor, y gime. Stiles no se tranquiliza, repite el horrible proceso con Claudia. La niña despierta, toma un gran respiro y grita, sus ojos brillando en dorado. Las sabanas con estampados de corazones y estrellas están llenas de sangre.

 

Stiles empieza a llorar asustado, ha hecho sufrir a sus hijos, pero los ha salvado. El hombre abraza a sus hijos con todas sus fuerzas, besa sus frentes, mientras los tres lloran sin separarse del otro. Stiles consuela a sus hijos, les promete que nadie los volverá a dañar, los pide perdón, pero los niños no responden, todavía aturdidos por el veneno que había invadido sus cuerpos.

 

Stiles luego de verificar que sus hijos están más calmados, corre al baño, se lava las manos, ve cómo la sangre de sus hijos se va por el desagüe. Toma una toalla, la moja con agua tibia, y vuelve con sus hijos. Limpia la sangre que cubre sus pequeños cuerpos, venda sus pechos en un lento proceso de curación y levante la cama. Los niños tiemblan y con dificultad se mantienen en pie. Stiles los viste, les pone ropa limpia y zapatillas deportivas.

 

Stiles toma sus niños de las manos y los lleva a su habitación, con especial precaución de que no vean el cuerpo que todavía está en la sala. Al llegar a la habitación los acuestan delicadamente en la cama, mientras los niños murmuran que están cansados. Él consuela con besos en sus regordetas mejillas y promesas de que todo estará bien.

 

Stiles toma su celular de la mesilla de noche, marca el número de McCall. Él hombre contesta al tercer tono.

 

-¿Stiles? Que pas…? -responde McCall con voz cansada, pero no alcanza un final, la voz frenética de Stiles lo interrumpe.

 

-Alguien intento asesinar a mis hijos, McCall. Su asqueroso cuerpo está en mi sala. Necesito que lo hagas desaparecer. Nadie debe saber qué paso acá. Nosotros nos vamos en este instante a Beacon Hills. Mantén esto en un perfil bajo. -Stiles no espera la respuesta, simplemente cuelga y proceda con un mensaje de texto a su padre, avisando que arregle una habitación para sus nietos, ya que vuelven a Beacon Hills.

 

Stiles corre hacia su armario. Saca una zapatillas deportivas y las pone, luego una sudadera, y guarda su billetera en los pantalones de lona que estaba usando para dormir. Saca un bolso grande de viaje que tiene guardado en caso de emergencias, comienza a guardar algunas de sus ropas, pero poca, no se olvida de su arma y de sus municiones, lo guarda bien en el fondo del bolso para que los niños no lo encuentran Lleva el bolso a la habitación de sus hijos, para guardar sus ropas, zapatos y otras cosas útiles. Stiles ve en la cama el conejo y el oso de peluche que Isaac le regalo a sus hijos, los mira con cierta nostalgia, los toma y también los guarda en el bolso.

 

Stiles vuelve a su habitación y observa sus hijos con un gran dolor en el pecho, ellos no se merecen esto. Realmente ni siquiera sabe por qué fueron atacados. Pero lo averiguará, cueste lo que cueste.

 

Stiles cuelga el bolso en sus hombros, para luego toma en sus brazos a la ahora dormida Claudia, luego a Thomas que se queja entre sueños. Los niños con fuerza y la venta de la habitación, no se quejan por el peso porque ahora lo único que está en su mente es salir más rápido de aquí. Pasa rápidamente por la sala, tratando de evitar la sangre del intruso, agradece que tus hijos estén durmiendo y que no puedan ver la horrible imagen que está frente a ellos, algo que el mismo causo, pero que no se arrepiente, porque era ese hombre o sus hijos. Stiles es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el bienestar de sus bebés. Toma las llaves de su auto con dificultad y venta del lugar.

 

Es hora de actuar, averiguar quién o qué es la amenaza contra sus bebes. Después de años de haberse huido de ese lugar, ahora necesito volver. Ese es el único lugar en el que puedo pensar ahora, necesito volver a Beacon Hills. Él necesita enfrentar sus miedos para proteger a sus hijos, es la única opción que tiene ahora.

 


	2. Stiles está jodido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el segundo capítulo y con el, Derek.
> 
> Saludos.

 

 

 

Llegan a Beacon Hills en la madrugada. Stiles está cansado por el viaje, mientras que sus hijos continúan durmiendo en sus sillas de seguridad, parecen unos ángeles sin ningún mal cerca, tan alejado de la realidad actual. Ahora el peligro es inminente, alguien peligroso sabe de la existencia de Thomas y Claudia, ahora estarán detrás de ellos, son un blanco, y no sabe por qué.

 

 El largo camino hacia Beacon Hills le ha permitido a Stiles pensar en varias teorías sobre lo que sucedió. El ataque fue realizado con la intención de lastimar a un lobo, esto lleva a pensar a Stiles que el atacante presenció la salida de los niños de la escuela, o alguien le informó sobre la situación. Por el momento, es lo único que sabe, pero Stiles jura que, como lo hizo con el tipo en el departamento, matará a quien se atreva a intentar a lastimar a sus hijos. Acabaría con todo un grupo de cazadores para mantenerlos a salvos.

 

Cuando Stiles estaciona frente a la casa de su niñez la presión en su pecho disminuye un poco, sabe que su padre lo ayudará en estos difíciles momentos. Desde el interior del hogar se ve una luz encendida, lo más seguro es que su John ni siquiera haya vuelto a dormir tras la breve llamada de su hijo.

 

Stiles se baja del auto y ve a su padre salir por la puerta, su mirada está llena de una expresión de preocupación, los dos hombres se acercan y se abrazan con fuerzas. John acaricia la espalda de su hijo con cariño y le murmura palabras para tranquilizarlo, pero Stiles no escucha nada, su mente está preocupada por todas las posibilidades de que todo lo que tiene se arruine.

 

Hace mucho tiempo que John no veía a sus nietos y a Stiles, más exactamente desde la navidad del año pasado. Así que tanto padre como hijo intentan aguantar las lágrimas provenientes de las distintas emociones que ha tenido que enfrentar en este corto periodo de tiempo. John le repite a Stiles que debe tranquilizarse y que todo saldrá bien.

 

A Stiles le gustaría poder creer eso.

 

Tras de estar unos segundos más abrazados, los hombres se separan y se dirigen al jeep para bajar a los niños todavía durmiendo y los llevarlos a la vieja habitación de Stiles para que descansen. El lugar está casi igual a como Stiles la dejó el día que se fue, lo único diferente es la leve capa de polvo que se ha acumulado en algunos muebles. Los niños son recostados en la cama doble, se ven tranquilos y sin dolor alguno. Aún así, Stiles verifica los cuerpos de los niños, comienza con su pequeña Claudia, las vendan que rodean su pecho están manchadas con un poco de sangre, pero cuando Stiles las retira por completo, ya no hay herida, solo rastros de sangre seca. Los mismo pasa con Thomas. Eso es un alivio para Stiles, ya que se ahorrará, por el momento un viaje a Deaton.

 

John ha observado toda la situación con completo horror, nunca espero que sus nietos estuvieran con vendas cubriendo su cuerpo, y menos aún, que cuando estas hubieran sido retiradas, no se viera nada más que piel lisa y blanca llena de pequeñas motitas. Su hijo le debe una gran explicación.

 

Luego de tapar a sus niños con el cobertor, Stiles se acerca a su padre y le aprieta el hombre, ese es el código para _conversaremos pronto_ , para después salir de la habitación, bajar al primer piso, salir de casa, y sacar del auto el bolso que trajo. Stiles vuelve a subir y se dirige a su viejo cuarto, su padre se mantiene en el mismo lugar, observando como un halcón a los niños.

 

Stiles deja su bolso encima del escritorio de la habitación, lo abre y saca los adorados peluches de Claudia y Thomas. El hombre se acerca a sus hijos y pone en sus brazos su respectivo peluche, ellos al sentirlo cerca los abrazan fuertemente. Stiles sonríe, sus pequeños bebés son adorables.

 

John se acerca a su hijo y le paso su brazo por sus hombros, tratando de dar algo de confort. Lo que haya pasado tuvo que haber sido muy grave para que su hijo haya puesto un pie voluntariamente en Beacon Hills.

 

—Hijo, deja que los niños duermas. Bajemos a tomar un poco de café, se ve que lo necesitas. —sugiere John, ya caminando hacia las afueras del cuarto.

—Está bien, papá. Bajo en un segundo.

 

John asiente y sale de la habitación. Stiles se pasa las manos por el rostro, tratando de despertarse. El viaje fue largo, la adrenalina por el ataque ya bajo y solo le quedó el cansancio luego de una experiencia tras estresante. Antes de bajar a conversar con su padre, Stiles verifica que la ventana de la habitación esté bien cerrada, no quiere que se repitan los malos hábitos de antaño. Sabe que Derek regresó a la ciudad hace algunos meses con Cora, por lo que, cualquier medida de seguridad no será suficiente.

 

Tras verificar que la ventana es cerrada, la culpabilidad llega a Stiles. Él no debería estar haciendo esto, él debería decirle la verdad a ese lobo amargado, pero está demasiado asustarlo de hacerlo. No sabe qué pasaría si Derek alguna vez de enterará qué le mintió tan descaradamente, o más bien, omitió sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus malas decisiones. Pasaron por tantas cosas juntos en el pasado, que fue egoísta de su parte no haberle contado la verdad, pero en ese entonces todo su mundo se había desmoronado, que no encontró otra solución que irse. Y ahora ha tenido que volver.

 

Pero bueno. Lo primero es lo primero, y eso es mantener a sus hijos a salvo. Luego se encargará de todo lo demás. Stiles aprieta las cobijas alrededor de sus hijos y besa sus frentes, luego sale de habitación y se prepara mentalmente para la conversación que viene.

 

Al llegar a la cocina, John le sirve un vaso de agua a Stiles, este lo bebe de un solo sorbo. Luego se apoya en el viejo mueble de la alacena, en su rostro se puede ver lo frustrado que está ante esta situación, su padre lo mira, sin decir nada.

 

—Gracias por recibirnos, papá. —dice Stiles con tono cansado.

 

—No tienes nada que agradecer, está siempre ha sido tu casa. —dice su padre mirándolo fijamente, tratando de darle una sonrisa reconfortante, pero que sale más como una mueca por el cansancio.

 

—Ellos… ellos son lobos, no sé cómo no me di cuenta. —dice Stiles con tono frustrado apretando sus puños—Todo esto es culpa mía…

 

—Stiles, esto no es culpa tuya, los niños nunca presentaron un rasgo sobrenatural…

—¿Además de su nacimiento? Oh vamos papá, desde el día que supe que estaba embarazado debí de haber notado que son sobrenaturales, porque claramente los hombres no se embarazan. —dice enojado.

—Deaton te explicó que se debe porque posees magia y que había tanta posibilidad de que fueran hombres lobos como que fueran humanos, no tenías como saberlo. —dice John acercándose a él, preocupado.

 

—¡Pero me di cuenta muy tarde! —Stiles grita enojado, golpea el mueble con su puño—No estuve allí para ayudarlos, y ahora nos han atacado, no sé lo que voy hacer…

 

—¿Cómo que fueron atacados? —pregunta John con pánico.

 

—Todavía no sé el por qué, pero un maldito hijo de puto entró a nuestro hogar con acónito. Cuando me desperté el veneno estaba por todo el departamento, eliminé al tipo, pero no me dio información. —responde Stiles. —Los niños, papá. Dios… Fue horrible, no respiraban, papá. Yo pensé que…—sigue Stiles, pero tiene que parar. Solo pensar en la posibilidad de perder a sus niños lo hace temblar de pánico.

 

—Hijo, respira. —dice John, acariciando la espalda de Stiles. —Ellos están bien ahora, eso es lo que importa. Averiguaremos la verdad sobre el ataque y nos encargaremos de eso. Los haremos sufrir, lo prometo hijo. Ahora solo respira, por favor.

 

—Papá, es que yo debí estar más atento. Un intruso entró a nuestro hogar y yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde. —susurra desesperado Stiles. —Los lastime, papá… Tuve que clavar en sus pechos unas tijeras para sacar el veneno, los hice sangrar, los lastime.

 

—Hijo, no los lastimaste. Les salvaste la vida. —dice en voz alta y clara John, tomando el rostro de su hijo en sus manos para que lo mire a los ojos, en vez del suelo. —Eres un fabuloso padre, hijo. Siempre recuerda eso. ¿Sí?

 

Stiles mira fijamente los ojos de su padre, en ellos ve pura sinceridad. Él sabe que es un buen padre, pero a veces no puede evitar pensar que no lo es.

 

—Si, está bien. Gracias, papá. Te amo. —responde Stiles. Luego le da un apretado abrazo a su padre, no sabe que haría sin él.

 

Los dos hombres se separan cuando escuchan unos pequeños pasos bajando por la escalera y acercarse a la cocina. Stiles sonríe, tiene una pequeña sospecha de quién pertenecen esos pasitos. Thomas entra a la cocina con su oso de peluche en la mano, con la otra se refriega el ojo derecho tratando de alejar el sueño. Stiles se acerca rápidamente a su hijo y lo toma en brazos. De seguro Claudia sigue durmiendo, su linda niña siempre es la que más le cuenta despertar, le encanta dormir.

 

—Papi, ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunta Thomas, mirando a su alrededor.

 

—Estamos en la casa del abuelo, cariño—le responde Stiles, acariciando su rostro con cariño.

 

Thomas abre los ojos sorprendido y sonríe al ver a su abuelo frente a él.

 

—¡Abuelito! —grita Thomas alegre, estirando sus brazos para que John lo tome en sus brazos.

 

John lo toma en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y ambos se abrazan con cariño. Los pequeños brazos de Thomas están alrededor del cuello de su abuelo y pasa su nariz por ahí, su olor es como una taza de chocolate caliente, le encanta, Thomas extrañaba a su abuelo. John abraza con fuerza a su nieto, también le da muchos besos en el rostro, adora a este niño. Él, Claudia y Stiles son la luz que alumbra sus días oscuros.

 

—Te extrañaba, abuelito. —dice Thomas sonriéndole y tocando su rostro, como si le costara creer que esto fuera real.

 

—Yo también, Tommy. —le responde con cariño, para luego besar su pequeña frente. —¿Dormiste bien, pequeño?

 

—No lo sé, soñé feo. Pero ahora estoy bien, porque papi nos trajo a verte. —responde Thomas, abrazando su oso de peluche.

 

—Bueno, ahora no habrá más sueños feos. Pero todavía es muy temprano, Tommy. ¿Qué tal unas horas más de sueño y luego panqueques como desayuno tardío?

 

—¡Yai, panqueques! —grita Thomas alegre, abrazando a su abuelo y mirando a su padre con una sonrisa.

 

—Así es, pequeño hombrecito. Panqueques solo para ti y Claudia eso sí, el abuelito no puede comer esas cosas. —dice Stiles, riéndose de la cara de disgusto de su padre.

 

—No eres divertido, hijo. —dice con un suspiro John. —Ahora es mejor que todos vayamos a dormir unas horas más, todos las necesitamos. ¿Ok?

 

—Si, abuelito John. —responde Tommy, ya quedándose dormido en los brazos que lo sostienen.

 

John sonríe y besa su frente con cariño, luego lo pasa a los brazos de Stiles, que lo toma fuertemente, abrazándolo. El pequeño niño vuelve a bostezar en los brazos de su padre.

 

—Buenas dueños, Tommy. —dice John acariciando la mejilla de su nieto, luego el hombre besa la el cabello negro alborotado del niño. 

 

—Tú también ten dulces sueños, abuelito. —dice Thomas cerrando los ojos.

 

Stiles sonríe al ver a su hijo dormirse en sus brazos. Cuando levanta la mirada del rostro de su hijo a la de su padre, el hombre se ve cansado, las arrugas están muy marcadas en su rostro. El estrés está marcado en sus facciones, y Stiles no puede dejar de sentirse culpable. Él sabe que ha contribuido mucho a que esas marcas se vuelvan permanentes.

 

—Kiddo, no sé qué está pasado por tu mente en este momento, pero dejalo ir. Ahora ve a dormir, qué yo haré lo mismo. —dice John.

 

Stiles no puede hacer nada más que asentir y salir de la cocina. Stiles sube lentamente las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso de la casa, no quiere despertar a Thomas. Cuando llega a su vieja habitación ve desde la entrada a Claudia, ella está en el centro de la cama, de espaldas y con la boca abierta. Stiles suelta una pequeña risa, él y su pequeña se parecen mucho.

 

Stiles entra a la habitación y recuesta a Thomas a un lado de su hermana. Luego él se saca las zapatillas y se acuesta en el otro extremo. Se tapa él y a sus hijos con las cobijas, extiende su brazo y abraza a los dos pequeños cuerpos que comparten cama con él, temiendo que cuando despierte ellos no estén.

 

\---

 

Stiles se despierta lentamente. Escucha risas, pero no puede averiguar desde donde provienen. Él estira su brazo, esperando sentir el calor del cuerpo de los niños, pero se encuentra con una cama vacía.

 

Stiles se sobresalta, se levanta de la cama asustado, mirando su alrededor alguna amenaza, pero está solo en la habitación. Sus hijos, no sabe dónde están sus hijos. Su corazón se acelera, se dirige hacia su bolso donde guarda su arma, pero se detiene cuando vuelve a escuchar esas risas. Son de sus hijos, el ruido viene del primer piso.

 

Los niños se tuvieron que haber levantado antes que él y haber ido a cobrar esos panqueques que su padre prometió. Stiles suspira con alivio y sale de la habitación hacia la de su padre. Del closet de John saca ropa que espere que le quede bien, pronto tendrá que ir a comprar ropa para él y los niños si se van a quedar un tiempo en Beacon Hills.

 

Stiles decide darse una ducha. Cuando entra al baño ve su reflejo en el espejo, las ojeras están muy marcadas, su barba se empieza a notar, hay marcas en su rostro, las arrugas están marcadas como las de su padre.

 

Las arrugas se marcan aún más cuando piensa que tendrá que hablar sobre el ataque con sus bebés, debe explicarse por qué los lastimó y que nunca quiso hacerlo. Pero paso a paso, primero la ducha, luego las conversaciones.

 

Luego de ducharse y vestirse, Stiles baja a la cocina. Los niños están sentados en la mesa con un John también ya cambiado y preparando panqueques con extraños malabares para impresionar a los niños. Thomas y Claudia se ríen animados de las hazañas de su abuelo mientras comen, Stiles también sonríe.

 

—Buenos días. —dice Stiles, sentándose al lado de sus hijos.

 

—¡Papi! —gritan los niños en unísono, alegres de verlo.

 

Stiles besa sus frentes con cariño. John le entrega a su hijo un plato con panqueques y una taza de café. Claudia le entrega a su padre una botella de sirope a su padre y Thomas servilletas. Sus hijos son un amor.

 

John viendo que ya todos están en la mesa apaga la cocina y se sienta frente a su familia.

—¿Cómo durmieron? —pregunta John, luego bebe de su café. 

 

—¡Muy bien! Soñé con unicornios. —exclama Thomas.

 

—¡Yo igual! Pero yo soñé con sirenas y caballitos de mar. —contesta Claudia.

 

Un peso se alivia en el pecho de Stiles, por el momento, nada de pesadillas y sus hijos juntos en una oración.

 

—¿Y tú, hijo? —pregunta inquisitivo John.

 

—Bien, papá. Pero yo no tuve la suerte de soñar con unicornios o sirenas como esos lindos niños de ahí. —responde Stiles, fingiendo tristeza.

 

—Oh, papi. No estés triste. —dice Tommy, tomando de su vaso lleno de jugo de naranja.

 

—Si, papi. Esta noche leeremos muchos cuentos bonitos para que tengas sueños con unicornios o sirenas. Promesa. —dice Claudia, mirando a su padre con un gesto serie que hace reír a los dos hombres mayores en la habitación.

 

—Está bien, bebes. Es una buena idea. —dice Stiles. —¿Y tú, papá? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Hoy no trabajas? —sigue Stiles.

 

—Dormí perfecto, pero tampoco soñé con unicornios o sirenas. —responde John, haciendo reír a sus nietos. —Y, ¿Adivinen qué? Hoy pedí el día libre para pasarlo con ustedes. Tal vez, podríamos ir al parque. Construyeron una nueva plaza, con nuevos juegos.

 

—¡Si! —gritan los niños alegres y al unísono.

 

—¿Podemos ir, papi? —pregunta Claudia, haciendo un puchero.

 

—¡Si! ¿Por favor, papi? —dice Thomas, sonriendo.

 

—Claro que sí, niños. Pero le deben hacer caso en todo al abuelo. —declara Stiles, asintiendo en dirección a sus hijos.

 

John le sonríe a su hijo y Stiles devuelve la sonrisa, a sus niños les encanta pasar tiempo con su abuelo. Y, aún más, si eso implica juegos. Además, será un buen momento para que Stiles empiece a investigar qué diablos pasó la noche anterior. Él necesita hace muchas llamadas, necesita contactarse con Rafael, con Chris, con Isaac. Stiles tiene mucho que hacer, y muy poco tiempo.

 

**…**

 

Stiles se queda solo en casa cuando su padre se lleva a los niños al parque. Él está sentado en la vieja silla de su escritorio, tratando de borrar de su mente los recuerdos que guarda de Beacon Hills. Deja de tratar de enfocarse en eso y empieza a pensar en lo importante, él debe hacer tantas cosas. Debe volver a llamar a Rafael para saber que averiguó sobre el atacante, debe buscar un nuevo centro de enseñanza para los niños, seguir con el entrenamiento para mantener a sus lobos controlados, debe visitar a Deaton. Él debe ubicar a Chris y a Isaac, él sabe que ellos lo ayudarán a mantener a salvo a sus pequeños hijos.

 

Lo primero que hace Stiles es llamar a Rafael. Él sostiene su celular con nerviosismo, teme lo que él otro hombre podría decirle. No quiere ser recriminado por lo que hizo, y menos aún, enjuiciado por haber asesinado a ese hombre. Aunque haya sido por defensa propia, Stiles asesinó a un hombre.

 

Stiles marca el número de su compañero de trabajo, espera pacientemente, antes del último tono de marcar, Rafael contesta el teléfono.

 

—¿Stiles? —responde Rafael.

 

—Rafael, si soy yo…—Stiles no alcanza a decir mucho, porque es interrumpido por Rafael.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están los niños? ¿Están todos bien? —pregunta Rafael en un tono preocupado.

 

—Estamos bien, no alcanzaron a hacerle daño permanente a Thomas y a Claudia. Pero por muy poco, fueron envenenados con acónito. Así que, no tuve otra opción que acabar con él. —responde Stiles, en un tono frio.

 

—Maldición, Stiles. Ese maldito… ¿Pero ahora están bien? —dice Rafael con comprensión.

 

—Si, ahora todos estamos bien. Te juro que lo volvería a hacer, Rafael. Una y otra vez, nadie hiere a mis hijos. —Stiles exclama, anhelando haber hecho sufrir más al atacante.

 

—Lo sé, yo habría hecho lo mismo. —dice Rafael, comprendiendo las acciones de Stiles— Y, ahora ¿Dónde están?

 

—Volvimos a Beacon Hills, a la casa de mi papá. —responde Stiles. —Fue el lugar más seguro en que pude pensar.

 

—¿Crees que eso sea la mejor opción? —pregunta dudoso Rafael.

 

—No lo sé, espero que sí. No me queda otra opción.

 

—Stiles, sabes que puedes llegar en cualquier momento a mi casa. Mi hogar es el tuyo, eso ya lo sabes. —dice Rafael.

 

Stiles suelta una breve risa, es increíble cómo han cambiado las cosas. Hace diez años, Stiles odiaba con toda alma a Rafal McCall, pero ahora es uno de sus mejores amigos, es su colega, es un pilar.

 

—Rafael, no quiero causar más problemas. Ya hay mucho encima con esa escena en el departamento. — señala Stiles.

 

—Sabes que nunca sería un problema, hombre. Y, menos Thomas y Claudia. Eso ya lo sabes. —dice Rafael.

 

La línea se queda en silencio, Stiles no sabe que responder. Ya tiene mucho encima, no tiene tiempo para lidiar con sentimientos.

 

—Saque al hombre de tú casa. Su nombre era Rodrigo Suárez de 55 años, nacionalidad mexicana. —continúa Rafael con tono serio.

 

Stiles se queda otra vez en silencio, no saber que responder. La información dada por Rafael solo hace que las cosas se hacen más reales.

 

—No te preocupes, Stiles. Todo estará bien, averiguaremos qué es lo qué está pasando. Y tú sabes, esto será totalmente confidencial. —sigue Rafael. —La agente Woods y yo nos encargamos de la escena, todo será confidencial. No tienes nada que temer.

 

Otro peso más se libera del pecho de Stiles, él sabe que puede confiar en Rafael y la agente Madeline Woods. Esas dos personas son los únicos amigos que Stiles mantiene en el trabajo. Cuando Stiles comenzó su entrenamiento en el FBI conoció a Madeline y desde ese momento han sido inseparables, ella es tan nerd como él. Además, de ingeniosa, amable, inteligente y todos los adjetivos positivos que le puedas asignar a una persona. Así que si, ahora Stiles sabe que puede estar un poco más tranquilo.

 

—Gracias, Rafael. De verdad, muchas gracias. —sale de la boca de Stiles. 

 

—Eres como mi familia, Stiles. No tienes nada que agradecer. —responde Rafael.

 

Desde que Stiles había llegado al FBI recibió la ayuda de Rafael, al comienzo la relación se mantuvo distante, debido a los problemas del pasado. Stiles creía el otro hombre solo se le acercaba para saber de Scott. Pero con el tiempo, fue notando que la preocupación de McCall por él era real. Así, lentamente su relación fue mejorando, hasta lo que es actualmente. Una relación basada netamente en la confianza y el afecto.

 

—¿Lo has visto? —pregunta de la nada Rafael.

 

A Stiles no le necesitan dar un nombre, él sabe que Rafael está preguntando por su hijo.

 

—No. Y no tengo planes de hacerlo, Rafael. —responde secamente Stiles.

 

—Estoy seguro de que él podrá ayudarte… —trata de hablar Rafael, pero es interrumpido.

 

—No quiero su ayuda. No lo necesito, Rafael. —aclara Stiles.

 

Nuevamente la línea queda en silencio, la incomodidad se hace presente. 

—Necesitaré un tiempo libre fuera del trabajo. Solicitare unas semanas libres. —dice Stiles, esperando que Rafael no vuelva al tema anterior.

 

—Eso es una muy buena idea, Stiles. Luego de eso, se te puede asignar trabajo de escritorio. Para que tengas el tiempo suficiente de solucionar todo este caos.

 

—Si, tengo mucho que averiguar. Me encargaré lo antes posible de este problema, Rafael.

 

—Sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda, Stiles. Te enviaré toda la información que encuentre del atacante.

 

—Gracias, Rafael. No sé cómo agradecerte esto. —dice Stiles, ya prendiendo su computadora para empezar con la investigación.

 

—No te preocupes, llámame si necesitas algo. —señala Rafael.

 

—Lo haré, hombre. Gracias por todo, otra vez. 

 

—No hay problema. Adiós, Stiles.

 

La llamada termina, Stiles se siente mucho más aliviado que hace veinte minutos. Ahora que tiene un poco de información sobre el atacante, puede comenzar su investigación. Pero antes de eso, necesita llamar a los expertos en seguridad: Isaac Lahey y Chris Argent.

 

Stiles y los niños por lo general hablan una vez a la semana con los hombres, no pueden mantenerse mucho tiempo sin saber del otro. Cuando Stiles se enteró de su embarazo no sabía a quién acudir por ayuda, no podía volver a Beacon Hills, y tampoco podía pedirle a su padre que dejará su trabajo por él, demasiadas deudas sin pagar todavía. Así que, en un momento de desesperación llamó a Chris. Ese hombre debía saber algo sobre el embarazo concebido entre un lobo y un humano. Stiles no había hablado con el hombre hace más de un año, desde que Isaac y él abandonaron el pueblo para tratar de conllevar la muerte de Allison.

 

Quien contestó el teléfono en esa ocasión no fue Chris, sino Isaac. Stiles le contó todo, absolutamente todo en ese momento de debilidad a Isaac. Él joven se mantuvo tranquilo toda la conversación, dándole a Stiles palabras de apoyo. Isaac le prometió que estaría ahí para él, aunque su relación siempre haya sido algo tirante. Él no dejaría a ningún niño indefenso.

 

Y, desde ese momento Isaac y Chris se convirtieron en parte permanente en su vida y la de sus hijos. En menos de una semana, ellos habían llegado al departamento que Derek le había cedido antes de irse y romper contacto. Ellos, junto a un John algo muy molesto porque su hijo no lo había llamado, estuvieron apoyando a Stiles durante su embarazo. Estuvieron ahí cuando el ultrasonido reveló que eran dos niños, y no solo uno. Estuvieron ahí cuando Stiles quería comer sardinas a las cuatro de la madrugada. Estuvieron ahí cuando las contracciones de Stiles empezaron. Siempre estuvieron ahí, y Stiles no podría estar más agradecido. Él los considera familia, o como dice Isaac, son su manada.

 

Lamentablemente, ellos se han encontrado fuera del país resolviendo algunos problemas sobrenaturales. Problemas que Stiles llama, Kate Argent. Hace algunos meses rumores llegaron a Chris de que su hermana ha estado vagando por las calles de Noruega, por lo que, Isaac y Chris viajaron al otro lado del mundo para tratar de deshacerse de esa mujer. Pero no ha habido suerte, así que se han mantenidos lejos de casa por un tiempo.

 

Stiles entra a Skype con la esperanza de que Isaac o Chris estén conectados, pero no tiene suerte. Así que, solo les escribe un mensaje a ambos, explicándoles la situación que está viviendo ahora, esperando que lo vean lo más pronto posible.

 

Stiles solo quiere que esta pesadilla acabe luego, sabe que están en peligro potencial. Y, ahora más que nunca necesita toda la ayuda de personas en que él confía para lidiar con esta situación. Stiles los hará arrepentirse por haberse metido con su familia.

 

\---

 

Stiles se encuentra en el supermercado junto a Claudia y Thomas. A John ya se le acabó el tiempo libre, y ha tenido que volver a trabajar. Así que, ellos están comprando lo necesario para llenar la alacena de alimentos saludables. Tanto como su padre, como sus hijos deben de consumir verduras y frutas para mantenerse sanos. Y, Stiles duda que su papá se haya cuidado desde que se marchó de Beacon Hills.

 

Thomas está sentado dentro del carro que arrastra su padre, enfocado en ordenar los alimentos que se han puesto adentro. Mientras que, Claudia revolotea de un lado a otro, pero siempre a la vista de su padre.

 

Van caminando por el pasillo de las carnes, Thomas mirando orgulloso como ha ordenado el interior del carro, y Claudia pidiéndole a su padre que llevan una bolsa de nuggets cuando alguien en sus espaldas pronuncia el nombre de Stiles.

 

—¿Stiles? ¿Eres tú? —pregunta la persona.

 

Stiles gira para mirar en dirección a la persona que lo llama y la ve a ella, a Malia. Stiles se sobresalta, pero trata de que eso no se vea reflejado en su rostro. Las cosas con Malia no habían terminado nada de bien, él la había amado, pero ella no hizo más que utilizarlo y abandonarlo cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

 

Stiles no le da una segunda mirada a la mujer, y le dice a Claudia que está bien que lleven nuggets. Stiles sigue caminando por el pasillo, tratando de dejar a Malia atrás. Pero ella aparece frente a él, sosteniendo el carro para que no siga caminando.

 

—Stiles, espera…ha pasado tanto tiempo…—dice ella mirándolo sorprendida—Se que no todo terminó bien, pero tampoco era para que te enojaras tanto. —continúa Malia.

 

Enojar, el caos en Beacon Hills había producido mucho más que enojo en Stiles. Lo había destruido, pero Malia solo cree que estaba enojado. Increíble, como si todo lo que hubiera pasado había sido una discusión por cuál película verían esa noche.

 

Los latidos del corazón de Stiles se empiezan a acelerar por el enojo, él sabe que si no se va pronto no podrá controlar sus acciones.

 

—Papi, ¿Estas bien? —pregunta Thomas, mirándolo preocupado. Mientras que, Claudia mira con una expresión de odio a Malia.

 

El semblante de Malia pasa de sorpresa a conmoción tras el _papi_ de Thomas. Nadie habla, hasta que el silencio es interrumpido por un gruñido proveniente de Claudia.

—Estas molestando a mi papi, alejate. —dice Claudia, en un tono muy serio para una niña de seis años.

 

Esto no está bien, piensa Stiles cuando los ojos de Claudia empiezan a brillar intermitentemente.

 

—¿Estos niños son tuyos? —pregunta Malia desconcertada.

 

—Solo mantente alejada de nosotros. —dice solemnemente Stiles, tratando de mover el carro.

 

—¿De qué estás hablando, Stiles? Solo quiero hablar contigo. —Aclara Malia, todavía manteniendo un fuerte agarre en el carro de compras.

 

—Dije que dejaras de molestar a mi papá. —dice Claudia, acercándose lentamente a Malia.

 

—Claudia—llama Stiles a su hija, quien se gira a mirarlo preocupada, Stiles hace un gesto con la mano, para que ella se acerque y le tome la mano.

 

Si Malia no le dejará en paz, es mejor que Stiles y sus hijos se vayan. Él saca a Thomas del carrito y lo pone en el suelo, para luego tomar su mano y la de su hermana. Stiles y los niños comienzan a alejarse de Malia, pero ella no parece entender el mensaje.

 

—¡Stiles, espera! —dice agarrándolo del hombro. —Tenemos que hablar…

 

Malia sujeta con fuerza el brazo de Stiles, provocando que de la boca del hombre salga un quejido por el toque indeseado. Claudia siente la incomodidad de su padre y no puede controlarse. Claudia suelta la mano de su padre, y ya con garras en vez de unas rasguña el muslo derecho de Malia. Ella no quiere que la mujer siga molestando a su padre.

 

Stiles se paraliza por un segundo por las acciones de Claudia, pero sale de su estupor y toma de la mano aún con garras a Claudia. Los tres empiezan a caminar nuevamente hacia la salida, esta vez, sin Malia siguiéndoles. La mujer quedó demasiado confundida por el repentino ataque.

 

Cuando llegan al jeep estacionado, Stiles lo abre rápidamente y ayuda a subir a sus pequeños al auto. Las compras se pueden hacer después, ahora él solo quiere alejarse de ese lugar. Claudia tiene lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos, mientras que, Thomas mira todo sin comprender lo que ha pasado.

 

—Perdóname, papi. Lo volví hacer, volví hacerle daño a una persona cuando no debía. —dice entre sollozos, Claudia—pero…pero ella te estaba haciendo molestando.

 

—No te preocupes por eso bebé. No estás en problema, solo debemos seguir practicando para mantener a los lobos tranquilos. ¿Está bien? No están en problemas, no llores más, amor. —dice Stiles en un tono calmado, secando las lágrimas que se derraman por los ojos de su princesa.

 

—¿En serio? —pregunta algo insegura Claudia.

 

Stiles asiente y besa en la mejilla a la pequeña. Luego abrocha su cinturón de seguridad y el de su hermano, después de también besar su mejilla.

 

—Si, está todo bien. —reafirma Stiles. —¿Y qué tal un helado ahora? Para pasar el mal momento. —dice Stiles, caminando ya hacia su asiento.

 

—¡Yo quiero de chocolate! —grita entusiasmado Thomas.

 

—¡Yo también! —dice Claudia, yo el incidente olvidado gracias a la magia del helado.

 

—Ok, si esos es lo que quieren mis bebés. Eso es lo que tendrán. —exclama Stiles, listo ya para alejarse de ese lugar.

 

 

\---

 

 

Ya han pasado tres días desde que llegaron a Beacon Hills, está ahora el único incidente ha sido el del supermercado, Stiles espera que sea el único al que se tengan que enfrentar. No tiene tiempo que perder en conflictos del pasado, ahora debe enfocarse en enseñarles a Claudia y Thomas a controlar a sus lobos, para que incidentes como el del supermercado no se repitan.

 

Pasaron toda la tarde practicando para controlar a su lobo, que no notaron que el sol se había estado ocultado, hasta que ya estaba oscuro.

 

—¡Papá, ya me aburrí! —grita Claudia exasperada.

 

—¡Yo también! —exclama Thomas. —¿No podemos ir a jugar en el bosque? ¿Buscar insectos?

—Iugh, Tommy. Yo no quiero recoger insectos, pero si quiero ir a jugar al bosque. —sigue Claudia. —¿Podemos ir a ver los animalitos, papi? Quiero ver si hay conejitos o ciervos. ¡Quiero ver si está bambi!

 

Stiles suspira. Los tres están en el patio trasero de la casa, haciendo ejercicios de relajación y de control. Eso a los niños parece que no les gusta nada, pero no hay otra opción para el control. ¿O quizás sí? ¿Alguna especie de juego adecuado a la edad de los niños? Stiles tendrá que hacerle una visita muy luego a Deaton en busca de consejo.

 

—Está bien, niños. Es hora de un descanso, pero nada de ir a jugar al bosque o alejarse de la casa. Pueden jugar en el patio. ¿Ok? —declara Stiles, levantándose del suelo.

 

A Stiles le aterra pensar que sus hijos se adentren en el bosque y se encuentren con algún omega, a otra criatura peligrosa, o algún cazador despreciable. Ni siquiera él se acercará a ese sitio, demasiados malos recuerdos del bosque.

 

—Oki, entonces buscaré insectos acá. —anuncia Thomas, recibiendo una mirada asqueada de su hermana.

 

—Yo me voy a los columpios, no pienso buscar insectos feos. —dice Claudia, sacándole la lengua a su hermano, levantándose del suelo y corriendo a los columpios que John instaló en el patio.

 

—¡No son feos! —grita indignado Thomas.

—¡Si son feos! —grita burlona Claudia. —¡Como tú! —grita Claudia sacándole la lengua nuevamente.

 

—¡Somos mellizos, tonta! ¡Si yo soy feo, tú también lo eres! —dice Thomas enojado.

 

—¡Niños, no discutan! —exclama Stiles, para evitar que esa pequeña disputa entre los niños no evolucione. Sus hijos son un amor la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando algo los altera nada los detiene. ¿Pero qué le va a hacer? Cosas que se deben enfrentar con la paternidad.

 

—¡Claudia empezó! —dice Thomas enojado.

 

—No importa quien haya comenzado, ustedes son hermanos. —comienza Stiles. —Los hermanos deben cuidarse y respetarse. Y lo más importante, siempre amarse. ¿Entendido? —termina el padre, observando sus dos pequeños que se han calmado tras las palabras de su padre.

 

—Oki. —responde Thomas, ya hurgando en el pasto del jardín.

 

—Doki. —dice Claudia, mientras ya dando vueltas en un columpio rojo. —Perdón, Tommy. No quise decir que eres feo, en verdad eres muy bonito. —continúa Claudia, sonriéndole a su hermanito.

 

—Tú también eres muy bonita, Claudia. —responde Thomas, en medio de risitas inocentes.

 

Y así, la paz ha sido devuelta al universo. Específicamente, al patio de los Stilinski.

 

Aprovechando que los niños están distraídos jugando, y ya no discuten. Stiles decide continuar con su investigación. Hasta el momento no ha encontrado nada concreto, nada que le dé una pista responsable del ataque contra su familia.

 

Stiles se sienta en la mesa de la cocina que da hacia una ventana con vistas al exterior, ahora ambos niños se columpian y ríen. Stiles no puede estar más feliz. Él prende su computadora dispuesto a buscar más información sobre lo que está sucediendo cuando las risas de sus hijos son nubladas por un fuerte aullido.

 

Stiles se congela, no sabe que está pasando, tiene miedo de averiguar a quién pertenece ese aullido. Desde su posición todavía sentado ve que sus hijos están tan quietos como él, hasta que no. Él lo ve todo como en cámara lenta, ve como sacan sus garras y colmillos, y de un momento a otro sus hijos salen corriendo en dirección a la reserva. Es increíble, saltan la valla que separa la casa hacia los bosques que se hacen más espesos cuando se va adentrando en ellos.

 

Stiles se levanta bruscamente del lugar en el que estaba sentado y corre hacia el patio, grita el nombre de los niños, ordenando que vuelvan, pero cuando llega al exterior los niños no se ven. Stiles sigue el camino en que sus hijos salieron corriendo, sigue gritando sus nombres, pero nada, no los ve, ni siquiera rastros de ellos en el camino, ni una huella.

 

El ataque de pánico se está formando en Stiles, pero trata de controlar su respiración. Enfoque, debe buscar a los niños. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha corrido en búsqueda de Claudia y Thomas, ni siquiera sabe dónde está, ha pasado varios años desde que recorrió la reserva. Stiles grita y grita los nombres de los niños, rogando que vuelva, que no estará enojado por su repentino escape, pero nada, los niños no aparecen.

 

Stiles cae agotado al piso, toma una larga respiración para tratar de evitar el inminente ataque de pánico que siente que ya está llegando a él. Él se levanta del suelo, debe seguir buscando a sus pequeños hijos. Observa donde está, no reconoce el lugar en que se encuentra, no puede seguir haciendo esto solo. Revisa sus bolsillos y afortunadamente encuentra su teléfono en el bolsillo derecho. Enseguida marca a su padre, él sheriff contesta al tercer tono.

 

—Hey, hij… —comienza el Sheriff, pero es interrumpido por Stiles.

 

—¡Los niños escaparon a la reserva! ¡No sé por cuánto tiempo los he buscado, papá! ¡Pero no logro encontrarlos! —exclama Stiles a toda velocidad.

 

—¿Los niños escaparon? ¿De qué me estás hablando, Stiles? ¿Dónde estás? —pregunta el Sheriff.

 

Stiles suspira pesadamente y trata de calmarme para contarle rápidamente la situación a su padre para que lo ayude, cuando una voz muy conocida lo llama.

 

—¡Papi, mira! ¡Encontramos un lobito como nosotros! —grita entusiasmada Claudia.

 

—¡Si, papi! ¡Le brillan los ojos como a nosotros! —dice en el mismo tono Thomas.

 

Stiles se da vuelta bruscamente. Él no puede creer lo que ve. Thomas y Claudia están ahí, pero no están solos. Los niños acarician el pelaje de un gran lobo negro que tiene unos hermosos ojos color azul. Stiles siente que no puede respirar correctamente, su corazón se acelera y sus manos tiemblan. Él escucha los gritos de su padre desde el teléfono que aún sostiene en su mano, pero no puede moverse, está paralizado por lo que ve frente a él.

 

Stiles reconocería a ese lobo en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, en todo momento. Ese lobo que sus hijos acarician con entusiasmo es el mismísimo Derek Hale.

 

Oh, dios. Stiles sabe que está jodido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperamos que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


	3. Viejos miedos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado un nuevo capítulo, esperamos que les guste.
> 
> ¡Feliz día del amor!
> 
>  
> 
> Pamela & Valeska.

 

 

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que Derek se estableció en la ciudad de Beacon Hills, pero no es el mismo hombre que llegó a encontrar su hermana muerta. Físicamente, lo único diferente en él es su barba más larga y que las marcas de expresión de su rostro son más marcadas que antes. Ahora se ve mucho más maduro, pero igual de intimidante y guapo que antes. Emocionalmente, es una historia completamente diferente. Alejarse de todos los caos y los malos recuerdos de Beacon Hills, el libro que no se puede perder en la vida es gris, también hay colores que pueden alegrar su mundo. Además, la terapia que también recibió ayudo en el combate contra la depresión y el estrés postraumático que arrastraba.

 

Ahora Derek Hale es el hombre bueno que siempre fue, pero que tenía oculto bajo capas y capas de tristeza por. Los años le han enseñado a Derek que toda la noche se puede superar si tiene la voluntad de hacerlo. Por eso razón es que decidió junto a Cora volver a Beacon Hills para retomar la vida que el destino les quitó. En esa ciudad, en esas millas de generaciones de Hale vivieron y protegieron. Ellos no podían permitir los días más sangrientos borren los buenos años que vivieron junto a su familia, su manada. Con esa idea en mente se construyó una hermosa casa de dos plantas en un claro en medio de la reserva, dispuesta a recibir a las almas perdidas como las que fueron.

 

Unos tres meses después de que Cora y él se mudaran a la nueva casa, apareció un melancólico Peter llegó a pedir el refugio de los errores que había cometido en el pasado. El hombre hizo algo que Derek nunca creyó que era posible, lo perdió todo por el daño que cometió y les había producido a los Hale que quedaban.

 

Esa noche los tres lloraron en el recuerdo de Laura, de la familia que perdieron en el fuego, en la memoria de Paige, en el nombre de Richard Hale que perdió la lucha contra el cáncer. Lloraron lágrimas que ayudaron a liberar un gran peso en el pecho que no sabían que cargaban. Cuando la luna estaba en su punto máximo, se abrazó en medio de promesas de lucha para alcanzar la esquiva felicidad.

 

Con la intención de comenzar desde cero, Peter volvió a trabajar en lo que antes antes del fuego, instaló una firma de abogados que lentamente se ha hecho paso en el campo judicial. Cora abrió su propio taller de mecánica en el centro de la ciudad, luego de graduarse de la universidad. Y Derek, pues él hombre todavía no está muy seguro de lo que quiere hacer. Tal vez, él podría terminar su carrera en letras. O, quizás trabajar en el taller de Cora. Todavía no lo tiene seguro, pero sabe que tiene tiempo. Por el momento, suele pasar las tardes que registran la reserva en su forma de lobo, esperando que las horas pasen luego para que su manada llegue a casa y puedan cenar todos juntos.

 

Esa tarde no es la excepción. Derek está en la reserva acechando a un ciervo, sus instintos más primarios les dicen que atrape y su presa. Y cuando la hace, aúlla para que toda la criatura cercana sepa que tiene un atrapado a su presa. El bosque se queda en silencio total tras el aullido de Derek, todos le temen al depredador, y eso le encanta.

 

Derek tras unos momentos más reteniendo a su presa, la deja ir. Él no tiene la necesidad de alimentarse de ella, solo de seguir sus instintos. Cuando el ciervo se ve libre se aleja a toda velocidad del lobo, Derek solo puede bufar y lamer sus colmillos. Derek deja sus colmillos en paz, cuando sus oídos captan el inconfundible sonido de personas corriendo, el lobo inclina su cabeza hacia la derecha curioso, no es común que las personas pasen por este lado de la reserva.

 

Derek se mantiene en su lugar, quiere saber quién está rodando por territorio. Quizás hijo cazadores, pero tras verificar, no huelen a pólvora o muerte. Lo más seguro es que solo sean personas que se hayan perdidos. Tras unos segundos más de espera, Derek divisa a los exploradores, no va a mentir, el lobo está sorprendido, son dos simples niños.

 

Los niños no se van mucho más de ocho años, tienen la misma altura, cabello negro como el ébano, ojos verdes claros con motitas doradas y muchas pecas en el rostro. Derek los mira conquista, los niños no se asustados, si no entusiasmados. El lobo está desconcertado por la actitud de los niños, pero todo se aclara cuando el viento lleva el olor de los niños a Derek. El olor lo relaciona con algo salvaje, incontrolable, poderoso y mágico, ese es el aroma inconfundible de los lobos.

 

-¡Hola, lobito! ¡¿Nos llamaste! -pregunta el niño, tomando la mano de la niña junto a él.

 

-¡Eres muy bonito! -exclama la niña, acercándose a Derek.

 

Derek deja que los niños se acerquen a él y que empiecen a acariciarlo. El toque de los niños es gentil, igual que las sonrisas que llevan en sus rostros. El lobo se pregunta por qué los niños están en el bosque solos, puede oler otros aromas en ellos, pero no otros lobos, es raro. Derek enfoca todos sus sentidos en el bosque, estos niños no tienen que estar solos, alguien debe estar acompañándolos.

 

Un corazón agitado junto a gritos desesperados llega a los oídos de Derek. El corazón del lobo también se agita, él sabe quién es ese palpitar y esa voz. Pero no puede ser posible, lo último que supo de él es que se había instalado en Washington. Pero es inconfundible lo que escucha, es Stiles y parece que estos cachorros son suyos. Eso sorprende un poco a Derek, pero bueno, él chico necesitaba reconstruir su vida.

 

Ahora que Derek lo piensa y observa nuevamente los niños, estas tienen rasgos obvios de Stiles. Tienen la misma nariz elevada al cielo, el mismo color de piel, el dorado en sus ojos y las pecas esparcidas. Además, ahora que es consciente del origen de los niños, logra identificado en el aroma de los niños matices de John y Stiles Stilinski.

 

Derek se aleja un poco de los niños y mueve su hocico en dirección a los gritos de Stiles, espera que los niños entiendan que empiecen a caminar en dirección al hombre. Los niños se dirigieron a la dirección a la que el lobo les indica y hacen muecas que hacen resoplar a Derek.

 

-Ese que grita es nuestro papi, lobito. Creo que nos está buscando. -dice Claudia, acariciando el lomo de Derek.

 

-¡De seguro les vas a gustar mucho! ¡A papi le gustan mucho los animalitos, como a nosotros! -exclama Thomas su lugar.

 

Derek está un poco triste de que a Stiles le agrade mucho verlo y mucho menos en está situación. Pero esta bien, él quiere volver a ver a Stiles. Hace casi siete años que no lo ve, exactamente desde que se fue a Colombia con Cora y Stiles a la universidad lejos de Beacon Hills.

 

Derek comienza a trotar en dirección a Stiles. Claudia y Thomas, como sabe lo que llaman los niños por los gritos de Stiles, lo siguen feliz sin dejar de tocar su pelaje negro, ni siquiera cuando el hombre aparece de espaldas frente a sus ojos. La diatriba telefónica de Stiles cesa cuando los niños son una gritar para llamar su atención. Cuando Stiles se da vuelta para escuchar las voces de sus hijos, Derek siente que su corazón podría salir de su pecho, que el hombre frente a él siempre ha provocado esa reacción.

 

Derek ahora solo puede rogarle a la luna que Stiles Stilinski no lo odie.

 

 

\---

 

 

 

El corazón de Stiles comienza a latir con mucha más fuerza cuando su cerebro registra lo que está frente a él. Thomas y Claudia notan la agitación de su padre y se alejan del lobo en dirección a su padre. Cada niño toma una mano de su padre y abrazan su cintura. Stiles pone sus brazos alrededor de sus hijos y centran su mirada en el lobo frente de ellos. El lobo hace lo mismo, centra su mirada en el hombre frente a él.

 

El impacto es desgarrador cuando sus ojos chocan. Derek quiere saber tantas cosas a Stiles, quiere tocarlo para marcarlo con su aroma, quiere proporcionarlo, cuidarlo, amarlo, a él ya los cachorros. Quiere ser un buen lobo para ellos, pero no puede se recuerda. Stiles no le pertenece y él no le pertenece a él.

 

-¿Derek? -pregunta Stiles, cuando el silencio se ha prolongado. El hombre espera que su nerviosismo no se note en sus palabras, debe mantenerse estoico, ahora más que nunca.

 

El lobo claramente no puede responder a la pregunta formulada de Stiles en esa forma. Así que, decida cambiar a su forma humana, recordando que debe mantenerse en control. Pero no es una idea mala cuando se da cuenta de que está desnudo frente a Stiles ya los cachorros.

 

Derek, como la persona decente que trata de tapar su zona íntima con sus manos, pero no es suficiente, sus manos no alcanzan a todo todo. La vergüenza llega a cuando los niños se quedan en blanco, y aumenta cuando Stiles tapa los ojos de sus hijos con sus manos y desvía su mirada de sus manos a su rostro. O eso intenta, porque su mirada sigue bajando a sus manos.

 

Stiles trata de enfocar sus ojos en los verdes de Derek, pero no puede. La distracción es demasiado. La angustia que sintió por la repentina escapada de sus hijos ya está olvidada, ahora que sus hijos están sanos y salvos. Ahora que está en la ansiedad, sus hijos estaban con Derek Hale, el otro padre de los niños que abrazan su cintura.  

 

-Hola, Stiles. -dice Derek, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos de Stiles. -Te molesta ¿Si me prestas tu chaqueta? Para taparme por favor.

 

Stiles pestañea varias veces, tratando las palabras de Derek. Sabe que el lobo dijo algo sobre una chaqueta, pero ahora está más enfocado en que Hale no dijo nada sobre mentiras y paternidades ocultas. Por el momento, todo está bien.

 

-Papi, el lobito te habló. Prestale tu chaqueta. -dice Claudia entre risas.

 

-Oh, sí. Niños no miren. -dice Stiles saliendo de su aturdimiento. Para luego soltar a los niños, sacarse la chaqueta y lanzarla en dirección a Derek.

 

Derek agarra la chaqueta en el aire y la amarra a lo largo de su cintura, tratando de tapar la mayor parte de piel descubierta. Pero lo que no cubre es suficiente, solo alcanza una tapar el frente, no la parte posterior. Los niños se identificaron con los derechos de Derek por Taparse, Stiles los regañó por escapada y los ordena que no miren al hombre casi desnudo frente a ellos.

 

-Papi, ¿Lo viste? -pregunta Thomas emocionado. -Él era un lobo y cambio a un humano.

 

-Si, Tommy. Lo vi. -responde Stiles, todavía no seguro de qué está pasando acá. Y de cuanto sabe, Derek sobre los niños. A veces los sentidos sobrenaturales pueden ser una maldición cuando quieres mantener un secreto.

 

-Que genial! -dice Claudia emocionada.

 

-¿Nosotros podemos hacer eso? -pregunta Thomas, mirando un Stiles con unos ojos brillosos llenos de esperanza.

 

-No lo creo ... -responde Stiles incómodo, esperando que sus hijos no digan más de la cuenta. Thomas agacha la cabeza algo desilusionado, haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

 

-¡Eso es tan injusto! -exclama Claudia indignada, moviendo sus brazos con enojo.

 

-¿Son tus hijos? -interrumpe Derek, queriendo confirmar lo que ya sabe. Además, ya sabes, intentar mantener una conversación normal con Stiles.

 

Al escuchar la pregunta de Derek, Stiles se congela y evita mirar al lobo. El corazón del padre se acelera, pero trata de controlar para no levantar sospechas.

 

-Si ... -Stiles no alcanza a decir mucho más, por la interrupción repentina de Claudia.

 

Señor señor, yo también puedo transformarme. -dice Claudia a Derek, nada de interés en el cruce de palabras que los hombres tenían.

 

-Claudia, no. Espera ... -dice Stiles asustado, tratando de evitar la transformación de su hija, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Los ojos de su niña, un brillar, los colmillos aparecen, su frente cambia de forma, sus orejas se alarman y sus uñas se convierten en garras.

 

-¡Ta-da! -dice Claudia alegre estirando los brazos hacia el cielo.

 

Derek mira a la niña impresionado, nunca había conocido un niño que cambiara su forma beta a una edad tan temprana. Él con mucha suerte y meditación recién alcanzó cuando tenía trece años.

 

-¡Yo también puedo hacerlo! -dice Thomas, cambiando de igual forma que su hermana.

 

Los ojos de Derek se abren aún más por el asombro, estos niños tienen la mejor y más rápida evolución que ha visto en su vida. Lo más probable es que logre más rápido que él mismo la transformación completa a lobo.

 

 Stiles siente que no tiene el aire por lo nervioso que está, trata de inventar una excusa para darle a Derek por si quiere empezar a hacer preguntas sobre el origen de los niños. Pero no pasa nada, Derek solo sigue observando con asombro a los niños.

 

-Genial ¿Verdad? -pregunta Claudia sonriendo.

 

-Si. -respondir Derek, tratando de acercarse a la niña. Pero luego recuerda que está desnudo y se detiene.

 

Maldición, la vergüenza es devuelva en Derek. Quiere seguir hablando con Stiles, quiere saber más sobre qué ha sido su vida en estos últimos años, pero no puede en está condición. Tiene que idear algo, una sonrisa se cruza por su rostro cuando lo obvio pasa por su mente.

 

-Hey, me encantaría seguir hablando con ustedes. Pero, creo que así no puedo ... -comienza Derek, sonrojándose un poco. -¿Por qué no vienen conmigo a mi casa? Está muy cerca de acá.

 

El meme "No ahora, por favor" pasa por la mente en la parte superior de Stiles tras la pregunta de Derek. Sabe que no debería pensarse en esas idioteces en este momento, pero no puede evitarlo. Stiles ya es todo un hombre, pero su mente todavía se agita con millones de pensamientos como en su adolescencia.

 

Su mente no es lo único agitado en Stiles, él siente que su corazón está en un punto de salida de su pecho. Él no esperaba ver un Derek en su vuelta a la ciudad, menos estar con él y mantener una conversación. Ha pasado este momento desde hace años, pero ahora las circunstancias han cambiado y se debe enfrentar a la persona que siempre está en las profundidades su mente.

 

-Así también te devuelvo la chaqueta. -dice Derek al notar el silencio de Stiles, junto a sus rápidos latidos. -Obviamente, la lavaré antes.

 

-¡Si, papi! ¡Vamos! -grita un Thomas emocionado.

 

-No lo sé ... -comienza Stiles, la culpa volviendo a su pecho.

 

-Ay, papi. Sin mares aburrido. -dice Claudia, tirando de la manga de la polera de Stiles. -Queremos jugar con el señor lobo, por favor.

 

-Stiles, si no puedes está bien. Solo es que, no nos hemos visto en tanto tiempo ... -comienza Derek. -Solo quiero saber cómo tiene estado. -termina en un tono más bajo Derek.

 

Joder, la culpabilidad se hace presente en Stiles. Debería decir que no, él lo sabe, pero no puede dejar caer las palabras de su boca. Derek se ve tan bronceado, y diablos, lo lo ha extrañado tanto, aunque siempre se dijo en su mente que no lo hacía.

 

-Claro, no hay problema. Un rato estaría bien. -responde Stiles, tratando de sonar calmado y maldiciéndose interiormente cuando el arrepentimiento llega. Él no debería hacer esto, es demasiado peligroso, Derek podría descubrir la verdad.

 

-Fantástico. -dice Derek con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sin poder creer que Stiles dijo que sí. -Síganme, no queda muy lejos de aquí.

 

Derek se da vuelta para empezar a caminar a su hogar, tan feliz que no tiene la cuenta que su trasero queda a la vista de Stiles y sus hijos. Los niños sueltan risas entretenidas por lo que ven. Stiles solo puede tomar los niños de las manos y seguir a Derek, sabiendo que esto es una mala idea.

 

-Shh ... no se rían y no lo miren. -dice Stiles a los niños. Sintiéndose cínico, él no puede dejar de mirar ese trasero.

 

Derek escucha las palabras de Stiles y no puede avergonzándose más. De la emoción olvido que está casi desnudo, así que gira la chaqueta para que está cubriendo su trasero. Siente sus mejillas calientes, de seguro si Cora lo viera ahora se burlaría de él hasta la muerte.

 

-Así que ... ¿Ha vuelto a vivir en la ciudad? -pregunta Stiles, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Él hombre no puede evitarlo, cuando está nervioso no puede evitar hablar.

 

-Si, junto a Cora y Peter. Construimos una casa en la reserva, queremos volver a nuestro hogar, nuestras raíces -respondir Derek de perfil.

 

-Genial. Eso quiere decir que ya no vives en un lugar aterrador y solitario. -dice Stiles sin poder evitarlo y arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Derek solo ríe y asiente.

 

-¿Dónde vivía antes, señor? -pregunta Thomas curioso.

 

-¿En una casa embrujada? ¿En el cementerio? -pregunta Claudia, tan curiosa como su hermano.

 

-Niños ... -comienza Stiles, pero es interrumpido por un entretenido Derek.

 

-No, está bien. Yo antes vivía en una estación de trenes y también en un edificio industrial. -respondir a las preguntas Derek.

 

-Oh, eso es tan fantástico. -dice Thomas emocionado.

 

-Yo también quiero vivir en un lugar así. -comienza Claudia, imaginando que dormiría en los vagones del tren. -Tuvo que haber sido tan entretenido vivir en lugares así.

 

-Podría decir eso, pero disfruto viviendo más aquí. -dice Derek, saliendo de las profundidades del bosque, llegando a un gran claro donde se encuentra la casa.

 

La casa es enorme, piensa Stiles. Y hermosa, un lugar que cualquier cosa quisiera vivir.

 

-Es una casa hermosa, Derek. Se notó que hicieron un gran trabajo. -dice Stiles sin dejar de mirar la casa, admirando cada detalle.

 

-Gracias. -respondir Derek, sintiéndose orgulloso de su nuevo hogar.

 

-Si, es bonita. Pero estoy seguro de que no están muy bien como la estación de trenes. -menciona Claudia, jugando con un mechón de cabello largo.

 

-Ajá, allá tuve que haber fantasmas. Acá, no creo. -dice Thomas, observando la casa con atención.

 

-Bueno. -dice Stiles, sin sabes que más decir. Cuando sus hijos dicen ese tipo de cosas, Stiles se da cuenta de lo que le gusta a él. -No sé que decir sobre las opiniones de estos niños.

 

-Esta bien, Stiles. Lo entiendo. -responde Derek. -Ahora mejor entremos. Quizás si el interior de la casa, los gusta a los niños. -sigue Derek, trotando hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Con cuidado de que no se vea nada más de la cuenta.

 

Los tres Stilinski siguen siendo el director de Derek hasta la puerta. El lobo entra a la casa y deja la puerta abierta para que sus invitados entren. 

 

-Iré a vestirme y vuelvo. Siéntanse como en su casa. -dice Derek cuando Stiles y los niños lo siguen. Luego sube las escaleras que están frente a la entrada. -Ya vuelvo, apuro. Pasen a la sala, enseguida bajo. -sigue con entusiasmo Derek, mirando a los tres con una nostalgia que no buscara entender.

 

Cuando los Stilinski ven el interior quedan asombrados. Todo es muy elegante y hermoso. La casa grita Hale, es impresionante. Cuando Derek sale de vista, los niños se acercan a la entrada, tocando todo lo que ven. Pero hijo por su padre, ya es bastante malo que está aquí, lo mínimo en mantener un comportamiento adecuado a la situación. Mantente en calma se repite mentalmente Stiles, tú puedes superar este momento dice su mente.

 

-Niños, compórtense. No estamos en nuestra casa, dice Stiles en tono serio, tomando las manos de los niños.

 

Stiles hace lo que Derek indica, lleva a los niños a la sala que se encuentra en el sector izquierdo de la propiedad. Los tres miran con atención el interior de ese rincón, Stiles mira con una opresión en el pecho las fotos en las que aparece Derek y la que fue su familia. Las imágenes muestran a un joven Derek muy sonriente con otras personas, Stiles reconoce a Laura, a Talía Hale, y si, a Cora en un vestido con volantes. Todos se tan felices, es una lástima como lo que terminó sus vidas.

 

Oh, y de nuevo la culpabilidad. Stiles mira a sus hijos y la familia que Derek podría tener, pero que se fue por el niño demasiado asustado. Tan embelesado está en Stiles en sentir culpa, que no hay cuenta que Claudia y Thomas salen de la sala con intenciones de recorrer. Los niños caminan por la casa, llegando hasta una habitación que corresponde a la cocina.  

 

Stiles sale de su aturdimiento cuando escucha las risas de sus hijos lejos de él, Stiles va a buscar rápidamente, arrastrándolo fuera de la cocina hasta el cual ha entrado, arrepintiéndose de cada decisión que ha tomado en la vida. A veces, sus hijos son unos exploradores que les gusta meterse en problemas.

 

-No hagan eso, niños. Esta no es su casa, no puede recorrerla como la de la gana. Compórtense. -dice Stiles, dirigiendo a los niños a la sala.

 

-Pero tengo hambre, papi. Y en esa habitación había comida. -dice Thomas, haciendo un puchero con los labios.

 

-Yo también tengo hambre. -dice Claudia, imitando a su hermano.

 

-Bueno, niños. Si no habia sido desobedecido y mantenido en el patio, ahora estaríamos cenando pizza con el abuelo. -menciona Stiles en un tono serio. -Agradezcan que no les paso nada, que la reserva es un lugar muy peligroso. Hablaremos de su castigo cuando lleguemos a casa.

 

Los niños tenían la mirada arrepentida de sus acciones, no les gustaba que su padre se enoje con ellos, pero cuando escucharon que ese era el único sintieron que era el mismo que se llamaba el origen del sonido.

 

Stiles regresa a la sala y hace que los niños se sienten en el sofá más grande. Los niños se sienten y miran a su padre con los pucheros. Stiles solo levanta su ceja derecha, indicando que no va a ceder y que no lo presionen más. Ya es suficiente por el día de hoy.

 

Stiles se sienta en el conjunto del sillón al que están sentados los niños, se puede mentalizar para poder enfrentarlo y no confesar todas sus mentiras y pecados en un ataque de ansiedad, que ya se está apropiando de su sistema. Hasta ahora lo ha hecho bien, pero sabe que debe seguir teniendo cuidado.  

 

Los pasos de Derek bajando la escalera se hacen presentes, su hombre entra a la sala con una gran sonrisa, ahora vestido con pantalones negros, una henley blanca y zapatillas gastadas. Se ve muy bien, lleno de vida. Además, lleva la chaqueta deportiva negra de Stiles en la mano izquierda.

 

-La pondré a lavar. Ya vuelvo. -dice Derek, levantando la chaqueta. Stiles solo asiente y ve como Derek sale nuevamente de su vista.

 

Derek se dirige directo a la lavandería, mete la chaqueta a la lavadora y comienza el ciclo de lavado. Luego, camina a la cocina, del refrigerador saca la naranja de naranja para servir a los niños. Él recuerda que a su hermano pequeño Eric le encantaba tomar el jugo de naranja a cualquier hora del día, esperar a los niños de Stiles también les guste. A Stiles le sirve un vaso de agua, recordando que él hombre está tratando de evitar ese tipo de productos. Luego lleva todo en una bandeja a la sala.

 

Stiles se siente nervioso, no deja de mover sus dedos sobre su rodilla. Claudia se acurruca a su lado, como si quisiera reconfortarlo y lo hace. Thomas cambia de lado en el sofá y se sienta al otro extremo de su padre, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la de su padre. El corazón de Stiles empieza a doler, cuanto le gustaría que Derek sintiera esto, pero ya es muy tarde, o quizás no. Él está muy confundido, su brújula moral no sabe hacia qué dirección indicar. Todo es tan confuso.

 

 

-Tengan, es jugo de naranja. -dice Derek, llegando a la sala y entregando los vasos a los niños, que lo miran con grandes sonrisas.  

 

-Gracias ... ¿señor? -dice Thomas sin terminar.

 

-Derek. -respondir Derek sonriendo a los niños. Stiles no puede dejar de mirar la interacción.

 

-Gracias, señor Derek. -Dice Claudia animada.

 

Derek les sonríe, para luego entregarle el vaso de agua a Stiles, que lo acepta con un asentamiento. Derek toma el control de la televisión plasma que se encuentra frente al gran sofá y coloca un canal para niños, con la esperanza de que el programa les guste a Thomas y Claudia. Él necesita hablar a solas unos minutos con Stiles.

 

-Thomas, Claudia. -comienza Derek, eso llama la atención total de los niños, que ya estaba metido en el programa que se emitía en la televisión. -¿Los molesta si me robo un su papá por un momento? -pregunta Derek a los niños. A Stiles se le acelera el corazón tras las palabras del lobo.

 

Claudia frunce el ceño. Mientras que, Thomas solo se encoje de hombros, volviendo sus ojos a la televisión.

 

-No se preocupen, solo será un momento. -dice Derek, para luego hacerle una señal a Stiles de que lo siga.

 

Stiles no debería hacerlo, pero aún así, sigue al lobo. Derek lo guía hasta la cocina y la cama que se siente frente a él en la mesa americana. Stiles trata de calmar su corazón agitado, hace sonar sus dedos para tratar de liberar el nerviosismo. No te preocupes, pero no hay nada que te preocupe, la última vez que vio a Derek fue cuando el lobo estaba armando sus maletas para reencontrarse con Cora.

 

Derek de verdad está muy feliz de volver a estar en Stiles, las cosas entre ellos terminaron siendo un poco raras al final, pero no mal. Aún así, ha pasado tanto tiempo. Stiles tiene una familia ahora, él mismo también la tiene. Toda es tan diferente a la última vez que se vieron las caras. Pero realmente está feliz de verlo, de que viene con su vida y que no se echó a morir por todo lo ocurrido.

 

-Estoy feliz de verte, Stiles. -dice Derek apretando el brazo de Stiles con cariño, con la intención de que este calme su agitado corazón.

 

-Gracias ... yo también estoy feliz de verte. -dice Stiles agachando la mirada. Sobre todas las cosas y sus ideas, Stiles sinceramente está feliz de volver a Derek.  

 

-Me alegra ver que has formado una familia, que hayas reconstruido tú vida. -Derek suelta el brazo de Stiles, sabiendo que está tocando un tema delicado. -Después de todo lo que pasamos ...

 

-Si, pero está todo bien ahora. -dice cortante Stiles. -Tú te ves bien, yo también. O hay nada más que hablar sobre eso.

 

-Eso es bueno, muy bueno. Todo lo que pasó fue muy difícil. -dice Derek, insistiendo en el tema.

 

-Derek, no. Paraca. No sé qué estás tratando de hacer. Quedamos que no volveríamos a hablar sobre lo que pasó allí. ¿Recuerdas esa promesa? -dice Stiles serio, todo lo que vivieron juntos en ese lugar no es algo que a Stiles le guste hablar.

 

-Lo sé, pero es que ... es parte de nuestras vidas, marcó antes y después en nosotros. No es algo que simplemente se puede olvidar Y yo solo ... te ves bien, pero solo quiere confirmar eso. -anuncia Derek.

 

-Eso ya lo sé, Derek. Nos hicieron cosas horribles, pero ya todo está en el pasado. -dice Stiles, mirando fijamente los ojos de Derek. -Ahora, todo está bien. -termina Stiles, esperando que Derek no escuche la obvio mentita al final. Él no quiere meter a Derek en sus problemas, eso es demasiado peligroso. -Dejemos ese tema en paz.

 

Bueno, eso está bien para Derek. No quiere seguir molestando a Stiles con sus preguntas. Este es un punto para preguntarle a otro hombre sobre un tema más apacible, cuando el teléfono de Stiles empieza a sonar. El hombre saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y ve que es su padre. Oh, exclama Stiles. Stiles estaba hablando con él, cuando los niños apareció. Su padre debe estar muy preocupado.

 

 

-Aló, papá. -contesta Stiles.

 

-Stiles ¡¿Dónde estás ?! ¡¿Encontraste a los niños ?! -pregunta su padre preocupado.

 

-Si, están conmigo ahora. Están bien, papá. Tranquilo. -le responde Stiles. Notando que Derek no le quita la mirada de encima, sino que debe estar escuchando la conversación.

 

-Gracias a Dios, esos niños. Son iguales a ti, tú también tienes un revolotear por ahí y no causabas ataques a tu madre ya mí. -dice John con alivio. -Ya tenía toda la comunidad preparada para ir en busca de los niños.

 

-Abuso de poder, me gusta eso. -responde Stiles, ignorando la primera parte de las palabras de su padre. -Y ya no te molestes más, en un rato más estaremos en casa.

 

-Está bien, hijo. Avisame cuando vengas en camino. -dice el Sheriff más calmado.

 

-Si, papá. Nos vemos pronto. -responde Stiles para luego colgar.

 

Derek y Stiles se miran a los ojos cuando él último guarda su teléfono en su bolsillo.

 

-Ya es tarde. -anuncia Derek. -Los niños deben tener hambre, les prepararé algunos sándwiches. -dice Derek mirando hacia la dirección a los niños que dejaron la televisión de lado y fueron a los adultos en la cocina.

 

-Oh, no, no, no es necesario. -dice Stiles nervioso levantándose para intentar detenerlo-Ya nos tenemos que ir.

 

-No te preocupes, se nota que los niños están ansiosos por probar uno de mis sándwiches. -responde Derek haciendo señas hacia atrás para que Stiles se dé cuenta de la presencia de los niños. Para luego levantarse y sacar las cosas necesarias del refrigerador.

 

Los niños se preparan para la cocina algo tímida, sin dejar de mirar a Derek. Stiles lo único que quiere es que esto acabe pronto, para que su corazón pueda latir con tranquilidad. Thomas y Claudia se sentaron cada uno al costado de su padre y sonríen.

 

-¿Con que quieren su sándwich? -pregunta Derek.

 

-¡Tocino! -gritan ambos alegres. A veces, Stiles tiene la habilidad de responder a los niños de responder lo mismo, y al mismo tiempo. Pero que se les va a hacer, si no tienen un poco de miedo, Stiles dudaría que ellos le sus hijos.

 

Derek solo sonríe al escuchar la respuesta entusiasta de los niños y comienza a preparar la comida. Todo se realizo en un silencio apacible, que se rompe cuando Derek termina la comida y se entrega a sus invitados. Los niños comienzan a comer sus sándwiches alegres, mientras que Stiles agradece a Derek por el gesto. Derek le sonrió en respuesta, y también empieza a comer su emparedado.

 

Toda la situación es tan doméstica que Stiles no puede evitar, sabe que no debería sentirse tan feliz, pero la palabra   _familia_ se vuelve a la mente y eso significa felicidad.

 

-Y ... ¿Cuantos años tienen? -pregunta Derek a los niños, tener curiosidad sobre los pequeños clones de Stiles.

 

-Seis. -responder juntos sin dejar de comer.

 

Stiles le asusta que Derek logre sacar conclusiones, debido a lo que dicen los niños. Pero la respuesta de Thomas y Claudia no produce nada inquietante a Derek.

 

-¿Y en qué escuela van? -pregunta Derek interesado.

 

-No vamos. -responde Thomas.

 

-Papi nos sacó de donde estábamos, porque nos peleamos con otros niños y los arañamos. -dice Claudia de manera desinteresada.

 

Derek los mira asombrado y luego mira a Stiles con la misma expresión. Stiles siente ganas de que se trague la tierra.

 

-Ellos experimentaron su primer cambio en la escuela, mientras que discutían con niños que molestaban. -explica Stiles.  

 

-Wow, entiendo cómo es eso. -dice Derek con voz comprensiva, tomando la mano de cada uno de los niños.

 

Los niños solo tienen un hijo de forma tímida en Derek. La conversación sigue por unos minutos más, Stiles la mantiene alejado de los temas que pueden ser perjudiciales. Cuando todos terminan de comer, el padre manifiesta que ya es hora de irse, no se quiere arriesgar a que algo salga mal.

 

-Esto fue genial, Derek. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, pero ya no debemos ir. Es tarde. -dice Stiles.

 

-Gracias, señor Derek. La comida estuvo muy sabrosa. -agradece Claudia, bajándose del asiento en que estaba. Y tomando enseguida una mano de su padre.

 

-Si, gracias señor Derek. Papi no nos deja comer mucho, que no es muy sano para el corazón. -menciona Thomas, haciendo que Stiles bufe por sus palabras.

 

-Si, yo alegro de que les haya gustado. Ellos pueden volverse quieran a pasar el rato, sería entretenido. -Dice Derek, mirando a Stiles.

 

-¡Si! -gritan los niños en alegría, Stiles solo puede hacer una pequeña mueca.

 

-Ajá, entonces sí ... Ya nos vamos, nos esperan en casa. -dice Stiles evitando la mirada de Derek.

 

-Si, comprendo. Tu esposa debe estar preocupada. -dice Derek agachando la mirada y escuchando extraído como la acelera el pulso a Stiles.

 

Stiles se queda en silencio, esperando que sus hijos también lo hagan. No digas nada, no niega ni afirmas la declaración de Derek.

 

Stiles, Thomas y Claudia se dirigen a la salida de la casa, con Derek detrás de ellos. Los niños aprietan fuertemente la mano que cada uno tomo de su padre. Fue una tarde entretenida, a ellos les gustaría volver.  

 

-Yo los llevo a casa. -dice Derek repentinamente cuando se da cuenta que Stiles no trajo ningún vehículo con él.

 

-No, Derek. No es necesario, no estamos muy lejos de casa. -responde Stiles. -O eso creo. -dice susurrando el padre. El observa el bosque, y no, no tiene ni idea de cuán lejos están casa.

 

-Stiles, estás a unos treinta minutos del centro en auto. No hay porque se vayan caminando solos a esta ahora. Es peligroso. -Dice Derek acercándose, tomando las llaves del camaro de una mesa en la entrada. -¿Dónde están viviendo ahora? ¿Se mudaron hace poco? -pregunta Derek curioso. Él sabe que la llegada de la familia de Stiles debe ser reciente, porque no se ha visto antes por la ciudad. Ni había escuchado que había vuelto.

 

-Nos estamos quedando en casa de mi padre. -dice incómodo Stiles, no quiere dar mucha información sobre su situación real.

 

-Ah, entiendo. Eso es solo unos veinte minutos. Vamos, no tengo problemas en llevarlo. -explica Derek, mientras sale de la casa y cierra la puerta.

 

-Está bien, pero solo porque ya es tarde. No queremos molestarte más. -responde cansado Stiles, él solo quiere que este momento acabe luego, pero a la vez no. Derek provoca eso en él.

 

Derek asiente y camina hacia la cochera hacia un costado de la casa, sube la puerta y entra. Desbloquea el camaro y entra al auto. El lobo conduce los pocos metros hasta donde Stiles y los niños están parados frente a la casa, abre la puerta del copiloto y abre el asiento hacia adelante para que los niños pasen. Claudia y Thomas miran embelesados el auto, el jeep de su papá es genial, pero este auto lo es aún más.

 

-Claramente no tengo sillas de seguridad para los niños, Stiles. Pero creo que sí se puso en peligro. -comienza Derek. -Conduciré lento y seguro, no te preocupes.

 

Joder ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? ¿Por qué Derek debe ser tan dulce? Piensa Stiles, asintiendo con la cabeza e indicándole a los niños que se suban a los asientos traseros. Los niños obedecen felices a su padre, Stiles les abrocha firmemente el cinturón a los niños y les pide que se comporten. Luego se sube al asiento del copiloto, también abrochando su cinturón de seguridad.

 

El camino a casa está lleno de conversaciones triviales entre los niños y Derek, abarca desde juguetes, perros, todo tipo de cosas que le gustan a los niños. Stiles siente una punzada en el corazón al acecho que Derek se lleva con los niños, es una experiencia maravillosa y castigadora a la vez.

 

Cuando llegan a la residencia Stilinski, las luces aún están encendidas. Derek estaciona el auto frente a la patrulla del sheriff. Stiles es el primero en bajar del auto, para que los niños se sientan más fáciles de salir. Cuando los niños están afuera del auto, corren directamente a casa tocando el timbre, quieren que el abuelo John sepa que ya llegaron.

 

El sheriff sale de la casa con expresión curiosa, que se convierte en una deslumbrante cuando ve a sus nietos. John aleja su mirada de los niños, se sorprende a Derek Hale bajando de su auto y su hijo a unos metros de ellos. Será que su hijo ya dijo la verdad al pobre hombre, ojalá lo haya hecho. John no puede dejar de ponerse en el lugar de Derek, a él le gustaría saber si tiene otros hijos por el mundo.

 

Derek hace un gesto de saludo al sheriff que lo mira y John le devuelve el gesto. Stiles observa todo sin saber muy bien que hacer Así que a improvisar.

 

-Gracias por todo, Derek. -dice Stiles extendiendo su mano para despedirse de Derek con un apretón de manos.

 

-No fue nada. -responde Derek, tomando la mano de Stiles para el apretón de manos, si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa, no dudes en buscarme. -Y si ese apretón de manos dura más de lo estrictamente necesario, nadie lo comentará.

 

-Gracias, pero no creo ... -responde Stiles, mirando el suelo.

 

-No mares obstinado. -Dice Derek sonriendo. -Te puedo ayudar cuando quieras, Stiles.

 

Stiles solo puede decir que está bien y girar en dirección a sus hijos para mandarles que se despidan de Derek. Los niños gritan alegres que la pasaron muy bien, haciéndose señas de despedida en Derek desde el porche de la casa, igual que el sheriff.

 

-Adiós, Derek. -dice Stiles, dándole una pequeña sonrisa al lobo que responde con el mismo gesto, para luego subirse a su auto.

 

Los niños y su padre ya han entrado en una casa cuando Stiles lo tiene, él esperó hasta que el auto de Derek no se viera en la carretera para hacerlo.

 

-Así que ... ¿Se lo dijiste? -pregunta John, mirando preocupado a su hijo cuando este entra a casa.

 

-No, papá Derek solo encontró a los niños en el bosque y conversamos un rato. Pero no, no le dije nada. -responde abatido Stiles.

 

-Hijo, no quiero que te sientas presionado ni nada. Pero sabes que en algún momento debes saber la verdad a Derek, antes de que lo descubra por sí mismo, especialmente ahora que ha vuelto a Beacon Hills. -dice su John, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

 

-No lo sé, papá. -le responde Stiles sin mirarlo, caminando hacia la sala donde sus pequeños han ido a ver televisión.

 

 

\---

 

 

_Hace frío, mucho frío. El silencio ya no es el rey, ha sido reemplazado por los gritos de desesperación. Stiles no quiere mirar atrás, él enfoca su mirada en el pasto que roza sus rodillas desnudas y en la forma en que el verde se mueve con el viento._

_-Stiles ..._

_Stiles gira lentamente al escuchar su nombre. Lo ve a él, ve a Derek, los ojos del lobo están apagados, su rostro tiene marcas de golpes, su cuerpo está manchado con sangre de otros, sus mejillas se pegan a los huesos al haber sido privado de alimento por esas semanas. Stiles solo puede observar, y ver en el rostro del lobo el reflejo de su propio dolor. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, esto no se puede olvidar, esta cicatriz es mucho más grande que las otras. Y, Stiles, él siente que se puede ahogar en la angustia que siente, y tiene miedo, mucho miedo, porque sabe que va a arrastrar a Derek con él._

_Derek acerca una mano temblorosa a Stiles, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, que no derrama ninguna, porque así es Derek, estoico hasta el último momento. Stiles también quiere llorar, porque todo es tan injusto, no entiende por qué ellos, siempre son ellos, siempre me gustan._

_Derek se hunde de rodillas frente a Stiles, y no, no puede más. Los dos se juntan sus labios y se besan como siempre lo han querido, pero nunca lo han podido. No se necesita más palabras, solo este momento efímero, que no se sabe si se puede repetir Porque sus vidas es así, nada es seguro, ni siquiera el amor. Cuando se separan, Derek se recuesta en el pasado y lleva a Stiles con él, miran las estrellas y sonríen. Sus pechos se sienten en llamas, como el que se quema frente a ellos, pero no importa, este momento es solo de ellos._

 

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Despierta! -grita una desesperada Claudia, sacudiendo junto a Thomas el cuerpo de su padre para que despierte.

 

Los niños dormían tranquilos y juntos en la cama doble de la vieja habitación de su padre, mientras que los ruidos agitados emitidos por Stiles los despertaron. Por el momento, Stiles dormía en un colchón inflable en el suelo de la habitación, mientras decidía si mantener en la casa de su padre o buscaba un lugar más apropiado para una familia con niños.

 

Toda estaba bien, hasta que los recuerdos asaltaron los sueños de Stiles. Los niños bajando rápidamente de la cama, para averiguar porque su padre se mueve con tanta angustia en el colchón. Los niños se miraron con horror entre sí, nunca habían visto así su padre, él valiente y sonreía muy bonito, pero ahora no. Y eso asustaba muchos a los niños.

 

Stiles finalmente abre los ojos, cuando su mirada se aclara, ve a sus dos pequeños hijos sobre él con ojos llorosos. Automáticamente sus brazos rodean los cuerpos de los niños y lo acercan a él, los niños devuelven a los abrazos asustados.

 

-Shh ... tranquilos, no pasa nada. -dice Stiles, frotando la espalda de cada niño intentando para calmarlos.

 

-¡Estabas llorando! -exclama Claudia, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

 

-Te movías raro, papi. ¡Nos asustaste! -dice Thomas, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Stiles.

 

Stiles suelta su agarre del cuerpo de Thomas y pasa sus dedos por sus ojos, es verdad, siente que las lagrimas salen contra su voluntad y bajan por sus mejillas. Stiles quiere gritar, hace años que no tenía ninguna pesadilla, él creía que ya había enfrentado sus miedos, que había quedado atrás los recuerdos del pasado, pero no, ahí están. Lo peor de todo es que tuvo la vuelta a sus bebés y los asustó hasta el infierno.

 

-Solo fue una pesadilla ... - dice Stiles, tratando de calmar a sus hijos. Pero estos aún se sienten inquietos, solo abrazan con más fuerza a su papá. -Tranquilos, todo va a estar bien. Mejor volvamos a dormir.

 

Los niños solo asienten y se acurrucan a un más cerca de su padre. Stiles besa la frente de cada niño, y la acomoda para que los tres quepan en el colchón. Los minutos pasan, los niños se quedan dormidos abrazados a su padre, pero Stiles no puede cerrar los ojos, solo se queda mirando el techo, sin dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de recordar en su sueño.

 

 ---

 

 

 Stiles está sentado frente a su computadora en la cocina, hasta ahora no ha encontrado mucho sobre el tipo que se infiltró en su departamento, lo único que ha logrado fue la vivía en Juárez, en México. Además, de que era casado y con hijos menores de edad. Stiles se siente muy culpable cuando leyó esa información, ese hombre tenía una familia que se supone que amaba y apreciaba.

 

Pero de la culpabilidad pasaba a la ira cuando recordaba que sus hijos casi habían muerto por las acciones injustificadas de ese hombre. En verdad, Stiles no sabía que pensar, solo quería volver atrás el tiempo atrás y no se podía confundir tanto en lo que sus hijos como humanos y no lobos como Derek.

 

Maldición. Y Derek. ¿Qué iba a hacer Stiles con Derek? Él sabe que es correcto que él dijera la verdad, él sabe que Derek tiene todo el derecho de saber que esos niños que vio en el bosque son suyos, su descendencia, su familia, su manada.

 

Pero Stiles no puede, es una cobarde. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, tantos años, y ha llegado demasiado rápido con la búsqueda del otro hombre. Pero, Derek tampoco lo buscó. Y él no puede dejar de pensar en eso, y tampoco puede dejar de pensar en que el lobo no tenía ninguna obligación en mantenerse a su lado. No era manada, no era amigos, solo compañeros de encierro. Pero ahora se han reencontrado y él sigue teniendo miedo.

 

Hay tantos _peros_ en su historia, Stiles ya no sabe qué hacer. Quizás si le dice la verdad a Derek, el hombre trata de quitarle a sus hijos, como él lo hizo con él. Stiles le negó la posibilidad de ser un padre a Derek por el miedo injustificado, que tuvo haber sido más valiente y haber agotado hasta la última instancia para volver a entrar en contacto con Derek cuando se enteró de que iba a traer vida al mundo.

 

El tomó muy malas decisiones en el pasado. Y ahora, siete años después las decisiones le van a cobrar la cuenta. Y no sabe qué hará cuando ese momento llegue.

 

La hora de autodesprecio de Stiles termina con tres golpes fuertes en la entrada principal. Stiles suspira cansado y se levanta a quien llama, lo hace lento sin sentir ganas de interactuar con otros seres vivos que no sean sus hijos o su padre.

 

Al llegar a la puerta, Stiles verifica que la ceniza de la montaña que se puso alrededor de la casa hace algunos días sigue en su lugar. Ahí está, puede sentir la magia y la protección que desprende ese fino polvo. Stiles abre la puerta de un tirón, listo para despachar a la persona del otro lado en segundos, pero no puede emitir ni una palabra cuando se trata de la cuenta del otro lado, Scott McCall.

 

El ahora hombre no ha cambiado nada, sigo con la misma cara de perro pateado y mezclilla sobre él. Stiles quiere golpear algo, más específicamente al individuo que está frente a él y le sonríe.

 

-¡Hey, amigo! ¿Por qué no avisaste que estabas de vuelta? No sabes cuánto te extrañado la manada. -Scott dice, para luego tratar de abrazar a Stiles y ser detenido por la línea de ceniza de montaña.

 

Stiles siente que va a reventar por la rabia No comprende el descaro de Scott de aparecer frente a su puerta como si no hubiera pasado nada. La última vez que lo vieron, Scott dejó muy claro que ya no confiaba en Stiles, creyó en otros antes de que lo hiciera. Scott lo lastimó y él nunca podrá olvidar eso.

 

Stiles había sufrido dolor muchas veces antes en su vida. Primero, cuando su madre murió. Segundo, cuando era víctimas de las burlas de otros chicos y chicas en la escuela. Tercero, cuando su padre lo ignoraba por ocultar el mundo sobrenatural. Cuarto, cuando vio a sus amigos morir por él. Quinto, cuando Derek se fue por primera vez. Sí, el dolor siguió viniendo hacia él. Pero en esa ocasión, cuando Scott le dio la espalda, Stiles sintió que no podía respirar Por años han sido Stiles y Scott. Y luego, él estaba solo. Todo se estaba derrumbando, los doctores del padre estaban acabando con la manada, y él no sabía cómo evitar eso eso pasara.

 

Y ahora, casi nueve años luego él, la vez más feliz, no tenía hermano, estaba sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado. Stiles no iba a permitir que esta vez Scott se saliera con la suya.

 

-¿Qué diablos, amigo? ¿Por qué la línea de magia? -pregunta Scott, no tan feliz como haceunos segundos.

 

Stiles cruza con paso decidido la línea de polvo que rodea su casa. Lo hace con la cabeza en alto, sin una pizca de indecisión. Se opuso a Scott, quien mira con una sonrisa renovada, y no duda en levantar su puño derecho y golpear a Scott con toda su fuerza en la mandíbula y parte de la nariz. El golpe repentino provoca que Scott se tambalee hacia atrás, y mire con una expresión de conmoción a Stiles.

 

-Vete de aquí, McCall. No te quiero ver cerca de mí, menos de mi familia. Vuelve a acercarte a nosotros y golpea el rostro. -declara Stiles, en un tono frío que hace temblar a Scott.

 

-¿Stiles? ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta aturdido Scott, sobando su mandíbula adolorida. Aunque, Stiles es solo humano el golpe si duele.

 

-¿Qué me pasa? Debes estar bromeando, no puedes ser tan descarado. -exclama Stiles con furia.

 

-Stiles, creo que necesitamos sentarnos y hablar calmadamente. -dice Scott en un tono serio. Ya no sonríe, su postura ya no es despreocupada como lo había sido antes.

 

Scott ha entendido que Stiles no es feliz con su presencia, sino que intentará cambiar eso. Su relación no se puede perder por viejas discusiones del pasado, al menos, eso piensa él. Porque Stiles sabe que todas las palabras que pueden salir de la boca del hombre frente a él nunca podrán remediar todo el daño que se ha provocado.

 

Stiles dijo e hizo cosas que hasta el día de hoy se arrepiente, dijo muchas cosas que ojalá nunca saldó de su boca. Pero lo que sí y no queda más que enfrentar sus acciones. Algo que parece que no está en la agenda de Scott.

 

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, creo que eso había quedado muy claro cuando no contesté ninguna de tus llamadas o mensajes. O cuando le prohibí a mi padre darte una nota de información de mí. -comienza Stiles. -No quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero escuchar otra palabra que probar de ti. ¿Acaso no entiendes eso? -termina Stiles, dando la vuelta para entrar a casa.

 

-Stiles, hermano. Por favor, no hagas esto. Solo escuchame un segundo, puedo explicarlo todo. -dice en un tono desesperado Scott.

 

-Hermano? ¡Pensé que había dejado tu hermano el día en que me dijiste que me entrega a mi padre, el día en que confiábamos en Theo Raeken y no en mí, él que ahora os llamaba hermano! -grita Stiles dando la vuelta, pero para esta vez enfrentar a Scott. -¡La persona que estaba dispuesta a dar la vida por la tuya, quien siempre estuvo ahí para ti! ¡Y cuando yo, cuando yo ...! -se detiene Stiles, la emoción y el dolor como un ser demasiado para él.

 

-Stiles, amigo. Calmate, por favor. Solo respira. -dice Scott, tratando de acercarse a Stiles. Pero Stiles se aleja del toque del otro hombre.

 

-Y cuando te necesitabas, Scott. Cuando mi padre estaba muriendo en una cama de hospital, tú no estabas ahí. -sigue Stiles en un tono más calmado, pero igual de frío que antes. -Cuando te pedí que confiaras en mí, me diste la espalda.

 

-¡Stiles, yo no quiero que las cosas sean así! ¡Solo escuchame, por favor! ¡Te ruego que me des un minuto! -exclama ansioso Scott, tomando en sus manos el rostro de Stiles.

 

Hay unos segundos de pausa tensa e incómoda en que los dos hombres solo se miran a los ojos. Hay dolor, traición, miedo y desesperación en esos ojos. El momento se termina cuando la ira vuelve a ser otra vez a través del puño de Stiles.

 

El hombre nuevamente golpeado en Scott, poniendo todos los sentimientos negativos que carga sobre sus hombres. El sonido del golpe es estremecedor, todas las palabras han sido puestas sobre la mesa y no se ha llegado a consenso. Las manos de Scott dejan el rostro de Stiles cuando el cuerpo de su dueño termina en el suelo.

 

Scott observa a Stiles desde el suelo con los ojos rojos, el alfa dentro de él se manifiesta enojado y dolido por el rechazo del hombre. Stiles mira al hombre en el suelo con odio, su toque le repugna, todo de ese hombre. Ya no hay nada más que hablar. Esta vez, Stiles se dio vuelta y no volvió atrás. Entra a su casa y cierra la puerta con fuerzas. Lo único que se escucha son los golpes en la puerta y los gritos de Scott llamando a Stiles.

 

\---

 

 

 John frunce el ceño con fuerza al pensar en lo que ha pasado en los últimos días. Stiles ha estado investigando desde que llegó a Beacon Hills, pero todavía no ha encontrado información útil que lo ayude a entender lo que sucedió en Washington.

 

John está enfurecido, su hijo tenía una buena vida allá, un buen trabajo, una vida tranquila. Él y los niños eran felices, pero de pronto, el caos aconteció. El hombre no puede dejar de preguntarse por qué su hijo no puede llevar una vida normal, él no se puede hacer todo eso, aún menos. Thomas y Claudia. Ellos merecen paz y felicidad, no la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar mañana.

 

Ahora solo puede apoyar a su hijo como siempre lo ha hecho, y asegurar que tanto él como sus nietos en seguros, él dará su vida si es necesario para mantener el bienestar de su familia. 

 

-¡Abuelito, apurate! ¡Tengo hambre! -grita Claudia, sacando de sus pensamientos al hombre y logrando que sonría.

 

Mientras Stiles se prepara para una nueva tarde de investigación, John decidió sacar los niños a dar vueltas por la ciudad. Los tres fueron a la nueva plaza de juegos y pasaron algunas horas ahí. Cuando los niños se aburrieron de eso, Juan los llevó a la biblioteca a la hora de leer cuentos, lo cual los niños terminando amando. Al terminar ahí, el abuelo los dirigió al centro comercial, para disfrutar de un poco de comida grasosa que Stiles le desagradaba que comieran. Pero como él no estaba allí, los tres se podían dar un pequeño gusto.

 

-Paciencia, niños. La comida ya viene. -dice John a solo unos metros de los niños sentados, mientras espera la comida rápida se le mar entregada.

 

-¡Bueno! -dicen los niños al unísono.

 

Los niños están pasando la travesura que están cometiendo, su papi no les deja comer esta comida. Él dice que los alimentos solo son basura procesada que ellos no tienen comer. Pero el abuelito John dijo que, si podría comerla, pero nada de celebrarle a su padre. Este sería su pequeño secreto.

 

-Yo le pondré cátsup y mostaza a mi hamburguesa. ¿Y tú? -pregunta Thomas a su hermana.

 

-Yo solo cátsup, Tommy. Pero a las papas rizadas le pondré de todo. ¡Haré la mezcla de salsas más fantásticas del mundo! -exclama emocionada Claudia, levantando los brazos.

 

-¡Eso es tan genial, Clau! ¿Me darás un poquito? -pregunta sonriendo Thomas.

 

-¡Obvio, Tommy! Te quiero todo lo que quieras, porque eres mi hermanito menor y te amo -aclara Claudia, rebotando en su lugar cuando ve que el abuelito John se acerca a su mesa con las bandejas de comida rápida.

 

-¡La comida ha llegado! -exclama Thomas emocionado cuando su abuelo deja las bandejas en la mesa.

 

-He traído el manjar de los dioses para sus privados paladares. -dice John en tono conspiratorio, repartiendo las hamburguesas y papas rizadas a sus nietos.

 

-Me encanta esto, abuelito. Gracias -dice con adoración Claudia cuando su comida es entregada.

 

-A mí igual abuelito, me encantan los secretos. -declara Thomas, cuando es su turno de recibir la comida.

 

-Y a mí me encanta, que a ustedes les encante. -dice John sonriendo cuando se sienta frente a sus nietos. Ahora solo espera que Stiles no se entere de esto, o de seguro termine comiendo tofu hasta el final de sus días.

 

\---

 

 

 Stiles se encuentra en la segunda planta de la casa vendando la mano con la cual golpeó a Scott. Sus nudillos están en carne viva, la mano le palpita, pero nada que la satisfacción de haber hecho algo que desea hacer hace muchos años.

 

Stiles sospecha con cansancio, no sabe qué hacer con su padre y sus pequeños hijos cuando lleguen. El padre se siente un poco descarado por sus acciones, él siempre tiene un conjunto de sus hijos que la violencia nunca es el camino correcto para los problemas, pero que lo tiene a él, ocupando la violencia.

 

Stiles está tan concentrado vendado por su mano, que salta cuando una voz se escucha.

 

-¿Qué diablos te pasó en la mano? -pregunta un Derek desconcertado desde la entrada del baño.

 

Stiles lo negará si alguien la pregunta, él no saltó con la repentina voz de Derek. No, para nada. Él se mantuvo inmóvil en su lugar frente al espejo del lavamanos, girando la venda blanca por su mano.

 

-¿Cómo diablos entraste a mi casa? Había una línea de magia para evitar que entraran enemigos. -dice Stiles, parando su actividad con su mano para mirar a Derek.

 

-Bueno, vine a devolverte la chaqueta del otro día. Y cuando llegue al porche el aire estaba cargado de ira y dolor, así que revise quien estaba en casa para ver si todo estaba bien. -responde Derek. -Y solo sentí tu corazón latir, así que subí por la ventana de tu habitación para verificar que estabas bien. Y por lo que veo, no lo estas -termina Derek, con el ceño fruncido.

 

Stiles está a punto de hablar cuando es interrumpido por ahora, un sonriente Derek. Y no, el corazón de Stiles no se aceleró ni un poco por la cara feliz del lobo.

 

-Y parece que no soy tu enemigo, si puedes entrar a esta casa sin ningún problema. -menciona Derek, acercándose a Stiles para revisar su mano.

 

-Claro que no lo eres. -dice Stiles en un tono bajo, alejándose del posible toque de Derek.

 

-Eso ya lo sé, ahora queda quieto. Déjame ver que te pasó en la mano. -exclama Derek, tomando el brazo de la mano lastimada a Stiles. El lobo al sentir el olor de dolor de Stiles empieza a sacarse y sacarse la venda enrollada de la mano para verificar el nivel de daño.

 

-No es necesario que hagas eso. -dice Stiles, tratando de alejarse de Derek. Pero no lo logró, el agarre del otro hombre es fuerte pero gentil. -He tratado con heridas peores en el trabajo, esto no es nada.

 

-No hay ningún problema, así que no te quejes. -aclara Derek, cuando termina de sacar la venda de la mano herida. -Espero que el otro haya sido peor. -dice el lobo observando la mano de Stiles con atención.

 

-Obvio que el otro fue peor. -dice entre risas Stiles.

 

-¿Así? ¿Y quién fue él otro? -pregunta Derek, volviendo a la mano de Stiles tras verificar que todo curara bien.

 

-Nadie importante. -dice Stiles en un tono que da un significado que no da más información.

 

-Ajá, si cuando tienes necesitas apoya llamame. -dice en tono jocoso Derek, terminando de vendar la mano herida y soltando el brazo de Stiles.

 

-Lo tendré en cuenta hombre. -dice Stiles, guardando todo lo que tenía que poner en el botiquín de primeros auxilios y volviéndolo en su lugar, bajo el fregadero. -Así que si ... ¿Quieres algo para tomar? -pregunta Stiles un poco incomodo, teniendo cuenta de lo que está cerca Derek está de él.

 

-Oh, me encantaría, pero no puedo. Cora quiere que la tienda compre y compre cosas en una tienda en el centro, así que tengo que llevarla. Está esperando en el camaro ahora. -respondir Derek, retrocediendo lentamente para salir del baño. No quiere hacerlo, pero Cora sigue diciéndole que deje de coquetear y se apure.

 

-¿Cora? Oh, hace años que no la veo. Mandale saludos de mi parte. -dice Stiles, viendo como Derek retrocede hasta salir del baño.

 

-Ella dice que pronto te vendrá a ver, cuando tenga más tiempo. Sí, sí También dice que me apure. -menciona Derek resignado a tener que acompañar a una hermana pequeña donde ella quiera ir.

 

¡Diablos! Stiles no quiere ver a Cora, ni siquiera contabas con una nueva versión de Derek, pero mira dónde estás ahora. Así que, solo asiente en dirección a Derek que se despide con una sonrisa de él y la venta de su campo de visión al comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

 

-Derek! ¡No salgas por mi ventana! ¡Usa la puerta como una persona normal! -grita Stiles como un pensamiento de último minuto. Él recibe como respuesta el sonido de la risa de Derek.

 

Joder con su vida, piensa Stiles saliendo del baño.

 

 

\---

 

 

Los hombres se bajan de sus autos y se dirigen a las habitaciones de motel que la mujer tiene reservado. Llevan consigo bolsos grandes llenos de armas y artefactos de tortura, preparados para lo que viene.

 

El plan ya está trazado, esta vez, los profesionales se hacen cargo de la carga. Los mejores profesionales en el medio se encargarán de conseguir los niños. Y de paso, acabar con los monstruos que habitan la ciudad de Beacon Hills.

 

Kate Argent observa todo con satisfacción, no hay forma en que caído ahora. La mujer está lista para cobrar venganza ya la par, conseguir una buena cantidad de dinero. Esta vez, todo saldrá perfecto, la mujer está segura de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen qué viene en el futuro?
> 
>  
> 
> Saludos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Un kudo? ¿Comentario? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Chocolates? Todo es bien recibido.


End file.
